


Just for Practice

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are 9 months apart in age, Ben and Rey are Blood Related, Blood, Cheating, Cousin Incest, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, HEA, Hand Jobs, Just the Tip, Light Choking, Light Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Maybe some feelings, Mention of Rey's mother's death, Mention of kissing/touching significant other, Mention of pregnancy, Mentions of Cancer, Mutual Grooming, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Period play, Porn With Very Little Plot, Prom, Rey and Ben are "dating" other people, Rough Sex, Sex, So parents don't hear, Starts when they are 14/13 goes to adulthood, Taboo, They get caught when they are adults, Underage - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We have to be quite, With A Twist, cum tasting, dubcon touching, just for a bit, mention of birth control, no pregnancy in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: Rey and her father Luke move to Ohio after the passing of her mother, Mara. Rey doesn't remember her mother, but she is happy to be living down the street from her cousin, Ben! With less than a year separating them in age, Rey and Ben grew up doing everything together.When they reach their teenage years their feelings start to change and they both become curious about their budding sexuality. What starts with innocent touches and a rushed kiss during Seven Minutes In Heaven turns into so much more as they grow older.--- or ---Rey and Ben sexually explore with each other "just for practice" under the guise of being pleasing to their high school boyfriend/girlfriend.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 349
Kudos: 439





	1. How Would I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Let me say this for the folks in the back- THIS IS A COUSIN INCEST FIC! If this is not your thing, stop now! Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200! Don't like, don't read. If you have not already, PLEASE READ THE TAGS! 
> 
> THIS IS AN UNDERAGE FIC! 
> 
> There are some very taboo themes in this story. Please see the end notes for more detail on some of the more triggering themes (ie - consent and cheating!) I have tried to tag this fic the best I can but if I am missing anything, please let me know and I will gladly add it! 
> 
> I have this fic completely written, so expect updates every Friday. 
> 
> I want to thank some special ladies who have supported and pushed me to write more dark/taboo themes. You know who you are. Thank you for the beautiful moodboard! I am so happy to have such a loving little family within this fandom. Thank you also to Cheshire_Smile for the amazing and thoughtful beta work!
> 
> Now, let's get on with the show!

**How Would I Know**

Rey didn’t remember her mother.

Which is probably for the best because that also meant she didn’t remember her mother dying. 

She could only recall the time after. It was springtime, cool breezes were still rushing down the mountains and through their quaint Tennessee suburb. The field where her family stood was lush and green—dotted with little bundles of flowers and, even though Rey wanted to collect them all, her father told her to leave them, that they were for other people, like her mama, who went to heaven. 

Her father was sad. He cried when the man from the place they went every Sunday read words that Rey didn’t understand from an old black book. Her Aunt Leia grabbed her cousin’s hand and hissed at him to stay still. Rey wished she could have played with her cousin, Ben. They always had the most fun together. 

Rey was three years old when Mara Skywalker died of breast cancer. When Rey was older, she found out that her mom put off treatment so that she could carry her daughter to term, but that also meant that Mara signed her own death warrant. 

Her father, Luke, had always reassured Rey that he didn’t blame her for Mara’s death, but he also couldn’t be around his daughter for more than a few weeks at a time. That was why a few weeks after her mother’s death, Luke packed up their home and they moved to Ohio to live close to Aunt Leia and Uncle Han. 

Luke Skywalker was a motivational speaker, bestselling author, and psychologist. He took a few years off after his wife died, not that he took that time to connect with his daughter. He was distant and often left Rey with his sister to long stretches of time. By the time his daughter was six, he had published his fourth book and was preparing to go on a five-month book tour. 

It was by design that Luke bought a home down the street from his sister and brother-in-law. With his car packed, Luke double-checked that Rey had everything for her first day of first grade, and he kissed her forehead on the front porch of Leia’s house. 

“Now you be good for your Aunt and Uncle. Don’t get into too much trouble with your cousin and mind your teachers, okay?”

Rey nodded and waved to her father as he slid into the driver’s seat of his car. She had a room at her house and the Organa-Solo’s, and she would be staying with them until her dad returned from the tour. Rey was a lonely child, even in her own home. Her father may have been around, but she was starved for attention. She much preferred to be close to her cousin who was always willing to play. 

* * *

Ben was two hundred and seventy-five days older than his cousin. He once overheard Uncle Luke joking that he and his late wife celebrated Ben’s birth by conceiving a child. That meant the cousins grew up doing everything together and even more so when Rey moved down the street from him three years ago. 

His cousin was one grade lower than him. Still, they were kept relatively separate during elementary school with each grade broken up into pods of five classrooms. The teachers even sectioned off the cafeteria according to class. Sometimes, Ben would venture over to Rey’s table to give her his extra pudding cup or let her finish a half-eaten bag of chips. One of many things he found endearing about his cousin was that she seemed to be a bottomless pit. 

They rode to school with a neighborhood carpool in the mornings and took the bus home together every afternoon. Luke was either gone for over half the year or holed up in his attic office, working on his next bestseller for the other half. Leia worked in government and was always running off to a meeting here and a ribbon-cutting ceremony there. Han stayed away by choice—delivering classic cars cross-country with his best friend, Chewie. 

It wasn’t until middle school that Rey and Ben got to spend more time together at school. There were no longer assigned seating during lunch or pods of classrooms for each grade. They even had PE together and an art class where Rey would color and Ben would try drawing anime girls whose boobs were too big and outfits too small.

Ben and Rey were always close—but that wasn’t surprising when Rey slept at his house more than her own. Her room was connected to Ben’s by a shared bathroom, and they even bathed together until Rey was five and started to ask why she didn’t have a ‘thingie’ like her cousin. 

They would build blanket forts and stay up way past their bedtimes watching scary movies. Ben and Rey would sit on opposite sides of the couch and toss popcorn into each other’s mouth. Ben had better aim, always getting the kernel to stick on Rey’s pink tongue. She didn’t mind since, as mentioned before—she could eat the Solo’s out of house and home. 

Rey’s house had a swing set—something Luke installed to keep Rey busy and out from underfoot. Leia didn’t let the kids play in her yard, always complaining about the sod getting ruined. They were allowed to play at the Skywalker’s if Ben held Rey’s hand when they crossed the street. 

Their homes were at the back of a developing neighborhood with lots of construction, forests, and undeveloped farm fields so there was hardly any traffic, but Ben took pride in protecting his little cousin—sometimes even offering a piggyback ride across the street, much to her glee. 

During middle school, their bus stop was at the neighborhood’s entrance, and as they walked home, they would often be pressed together—some part of them always touching. Shoulder to shoulder, Ben complained that he hated his Lit teacher, and Rey asked him to help her with Algebra homework. 

Rey’s basement was often their hang out. They had freedom at Rey house, with their parents never being around. They could eat whatever they wanted, play the stereo loudly, and even listen to the songs with curse words. At his Uncle’s house, Ben found the TV station that was warped and fuzzy, but occasionally there would be a boob or a butt that would come into focus, and it sounded like the love scenes that Rey always covered her eyes for in the PG-13 movies they would watch. 

When he was twelve, Rey had squealed and ducked her face into her knees when a wavy image of a woman looking up with something in her mouth came across the screen, “Ben! Turn the channel! It sounds gross!”

When her cousin didn’t answer, Rey looked over at him, and his jaw was slack, staring at the TV. “Ben!” She called again and then lunged across the couch towards him in an attempt to grab the remote. 

As she landed in his lap, Ben jumped and tried to push her off as he slammed a throw pillow over his groin, “What the hell, Rey!”

“We aren’t supposed to be watching this, and definitely not watching it with your girl cousin.”

He scowled and shoved the remote into her hand—he would have done anything to keep her from knowing that he had popped a boner faster than he could even spell p-o-r-n. Ben knew that Rey had seen it before—but they were like five, and now that he was thirteen and starting to get hair down there, he did not want her to see how easily he got turned on. 

She turned the station back to Nickelodeon and stretched out on the couch to press her pink painted toes into his thigh playfully. Ben looked at her—really looked at her in the cut-off jean shorts and the navy blue tank top she changed into after then got home from school. She wasn’t wearing a bra—not that she needed to, her chest was relatively flat, but he could see the outline of her small nipples as she laughed about something that happened on the TV. 

Ben knew his cousin was pretty. Earlier that year, Poe noticed too. Ben pressed the pillow harder into his hardened dick and tried to get it to go down, but Rey kept flexing her feet against his thigh, making the underside of his cockhead rub on the band of his boxers—and if she didn’t stop—

“I got to go take a shit!” He announced too abruptly, and Rey laughed out a slightly concerned ‘Okay…’ as Ben hurried off to the bathroom—to either talk his dick into calming down or taking care of the boner as quickly and quietly as possible. 

As he beat off in the basement bathroom of his Uncle’s house, Ben softly cursed. He imagined popsicle-stained lips, pink toenails, and perfectly tiny nipples. He came into a wad of tissues and thought, _What the fuck?_

When he returned to the main room, Rey prattled on about him using air freshener. He blushed at the fact that he had jerked off while Rey was in the next room—he was ignoring the fact that he imagined many parts of his cousin in his fantasy—but he also wanted to smack himself for blurting out about his other bodily functions. 

What the fuck, indeed. 

After that, Ben tried to keep his distance from his cousin. He stopped holding her hand when they crossed the street, stopped offering piggyback rides, even though he shot up four inches over the summer, and Rey kept begging to know what the world was like ‘from way up there’. 

As they entered the seventh and eighth grades, Ben also tried not to notice when her clothes became more feminine and she started wearing mascara and tinted lip gloss. He tried to ignore Poe’s comments like ‘Damn, Solo. Your cousin got hot!’

He couldn’t outwardly agree, even if he wholeheartedly did. Rey seemed to carry the summer sun with her into fall, with golden skin and freckles that dusted over her cheeks, nose, and shoulders. Even though she still tried to stick her cold feet on him when they watched TV, she looked like her body would be so warm under his hands. One night, he groaned his orgasm down the shower drain to the vision of his tongue tracing up the slight curve of her hips as she filled out the boyish figure of her youth. 

Ben knew he shouldn’t be thinking about her like that. Rey would hate him if she ever found out. He knew that his parents would be so disappointed and never let him be around her ever again. All of these consequences didn’t stop his dick from reacting to her little sleep shorts or watching her brush her teeth in the small lace bra things his mother insisted Rey needed. 

It was spring break, both Luke and Han were out on the road and Leia was God knows where. So, Ben and Rey spent most of their time down in Rey’s basement vegging out on movies and oven-pizza. Ben turned fourteen in November, but Rey’s birthday wasn’t until late summer. With his advanced age, Ben often convinced his cousin that PG-13 movies were for kids, and they would stay up late to catch some of the rated R movies on cable TV. 

The week was almost up and it was past midnight. The movie _The Girl Next Door_ was playing and Rey had fallen asleep next to him over thirty minutes ago. Her hair was wild and her tight shirt rode up to where he could see a sliver of her tan skin. With his arm stretched along the back of the couch, it would have been easy to let his hand drop, to trace the gap with his fingertips. 

Ben shifted in his seat and, against his better judgment, let his hand slide down the cushion, not breathing until he felt Rey’s warmth against his skin. His fingers moved ever so slightly, and Rey stirred, pulled the pillow from under her head, and shoved it between her knees while shifting closer to him and resting her head upon his thigh. 

Of course, he pulled his hand back as soon as she moved and attempted to focus on the movie about the nerdy boy who has an intense crush on his hot next-door neighbor. 

All of the girls in the late 2000’s movies were blonde with big boobs and reminded him of Kaydel. These were the types of girls that society expected him to find attractive. He couldn’t deny that he wondered what Kay’s tits felt like but also thought they would be too big to fit in his mouth—unlike Rey’s that were small and pert. He looked down at her chest, rising and falling with slow breaths, but his breathing sped up as she nuzzled her cheek into his thigh, throwing her arm over his knee in her sleep. 

The sex scene played on the TV, and Ben felt his chest and cheeks get hot. He squeezed his hand into a fist, hoping that the pain of his nails biting into his palm would stop what he knew was going to happen. He almost felt like it was uncontrollable at this point, a breeze could roll by and he would get hard. 

He adjusted his hips with the hope that his dick would not press uncomfortably into the zipper of his jeans. Rey whimpered at his movement, and that noise did nothing to help him calm down. His dick pulsed and grew against his hip, and to his utter horror and pleasure, Rey pulled herself closer, stroking her cheek along the underside of his boner.

Ben had to bite down on the heel of his hand to keep from groaning and, without thinking, pushed his hips up again, seeking the same sensation. It felt so good—too good to have Rey’s head in his lap with pressure and friction right where he needed it. Ben knew that he shouldn’t be doing this with Rey. He took advantage of her because she was asleep and because she was family—she trusted him.

Feeling only slightly disgusted with himself, Ben swept the chestnut hair out of Rey’s face and watched her pursed pink lips and wrinkled brow. If she woke right at that moment, she would know. His Uncle would most likely kill him for doing that to ‘his little girl’. He groaned again thinking about how small and soft Rey was and another whimper transfixed him as she nuzzled into his lap, her cheeks flushed and her knees shifting together. 

His gut tightened with arousal—but then felt guilt and shame. There was no way Rey thought about him like that. She couldn’t be dreaming of him—she couldn’t feel the same way he did. 

No, Rey was his cousin. She looked up to him, and he was her protector. But she also loved him even if his ears and nose were too big. She always knew when he needed to be hugged and let him watch whatever stupid movie he wanted. 

They were just—right, and Ben didn’t know if that thought made what he was feeling better or worse.

His hand inched towards her again, but Ben drew back. Instead, he lifted her head gently from his lap and slid from the room without a sound. When he entered the bathroom, his dick was harder than it had ever been and, as he looked down at it like it had betrayed him in some way, he could only think about Rey’s rosy cheeks and wet lips. 

It was normal to have a crush on a family member—right? Ben remembered hearing his grandparents talk about splitting up Luke and Leia because they were getting ‘too close.’ Maybe it was because Rey was the perfect girl. She didn’t make fun of him, and she was interested in what he had to say and not the latest gossip. Rey could beat him at Mario Kart, and even though he should not be thinking about his thirteen-year-old cousin like this—he found everything about her very sexy. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as he gripped his dick hard and started to stroke. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/Tags:
> 
> Death: Rey’s mother dies of cancer in the first part of this story. It’s just a mention, but there is a brief description of a funeral.
> 
> Incest: Rey and Ben are blood-related cousins. 
> 
> Period Play/Blood: There is vaginal fingering while Rey is on her period. 
> 
> Cheating: Rey and Ben are “dating” Poe/Kay in this fic, so they are cheating on their boyfriend/girlfriend with each other. There is mention of Rey/Ben making out with their boyfriend/girlfriend, but nothing beyond 2nd Base.
> 
> Mutual Grooming: Both Rey and Ben want this relationship. Ben is slightly older (by 9 months), but he does not force anything on Rey. They both groom/manipulate each other to get what they want. 
> 
> DubCon Touching: Rey and Ben touch each other while the other is sleeping. This might be a hand on the chest/stomach or Ben is half asleep and pushes his boner into Rey’s leg. Since the person is asleep, they can not consent. But as we can tell by the tone of the story, Ben and Rey want the attention of the other. 
> 
> Underage: Ben and Rey are 9 months apart in age. This fic starts when they are 14/13 years old and goes through adulthood. There is no sex until Rey is 16. 
> 
> Mention of Pregnancy: It is mentioned in the fic as “We are too young and related to get pregnant.” There is NO pregnancy in this fic, but there will be dialogue, mentions, and thoughts about children. There is also mention of birth control and condoms. 
> 
> \- I don't really like using dick/pussy in fics, but they are teenagers...those are the words they use. 
> 
> \- All of the chapter titles are songs from Kygo's album Golden Hour


	2. I’ll Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a few scenes with Rey and Ben continuing to explore their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful group of ladies who continue to support me and my trashy writing! So much praise to Cheshire Smiles for reading this smutty story and helping me make it the best it can be! 
> 
> I added a few tags that will be seen in chapter 9. 
> 
> Check end notes for triggers for this chapter.

**I’ll Wait**

Rey was sullen when the school year came to a close. Sure, she was looking forward to spending the whole summer hanging out with Ben and their friends, but her cousin would be a freshman and go off to a different school when fall came.

Even though she was already starting to grieve lunchtime without Ben, Rey also wasn’t going to waste the two and a half months of summer being glum. Her father was home for once, and when Aunt Leia found out that Luke was planning a two-week-long trip out to the cabin, she insisted that Rey and Ben tag along. Both kids suspected that Leia needed a break from the constant angst of having two teenagers in the house. 

There was no internet or cell service out at the cabin. Luke said he wrote his best material when he could convene with nature. This was his way of saying that the kids would be fending for themselves. 

They wore out _Mario Kart_ and each played _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_ all the way through. A few nights before they were due to return to Ohio, Luke passed them a nylon bag containing a tent and pointed towards the back of the cabin. This was one of many ways that Luke tried to keep them out of his hair while he worked, but was the first time he kicked them out of the house for an entire night.

The cousins used to love camping. Han took them a few times over the years—before father and son started having difficulty connecting, and Han spent more time on the road. While unpacking the tent, Ben felt some resentment towards his father, but also did not want to sour the entire night with Rey. 

They made quick work of setting up the tent in the woods about a hundred paces behind the cabin, and Rey headed back indoors to get them snacks. The sun was already falling when Rey came back with a packet of Poptarts. Ben laughed when Rey took a bite out of the breakfast pastry. “What?” She said with a full mouth, “They are s’mores flavored and the closest we are going to get to the real thing since Dad won’t let us play with fire.”

Ben shrugged, “Fair enough. Now give me one of those!”

Rey pulled an extra pack out of her hoodie pocket and threw it at her cousin. They ate their treats in silence. Ben had to switch on a flashlight when they finished as the forest darkened around them. 

They unzipped their sleeping bags, laid back, and watched the shapes of branches blowing in the wind move across the tent’s top. 

“You excited about next year?” Rey asked.

The nylon sleeping bag made a rustling sound as Ben shifted, “I guess. I mean, it’s going to be all the same people, just a different school.”

“Not all the same people,” Rey pouted. 

He rolled over to look at his cousin, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes, “It won’t be the same without you there. You know that I’ll miss you being around, and we will still hang out after school.”

“Unless you start hanging out with some high school girls—“ she grumbled. 

Ben snorted at the prospect of any girl falling for his large nose and ears, even though he started growing out his hair last year to cover the latter, “Are you jealous?” He teased. 

Rey shifted quickly to look at him, “No! Why would I be? You’re my cousin. I don’t care what you do with girls.”

Silence fell over the tent again, and while Ben hoped that Rey did care, Rey was trying to tell herself that she really shouldn’t. 

It seemed like hours later when Rey was still staring up at the dark blue tent above her. She was trying to reconcile what she was feeling—what she had been feeling for a while. It was the tightening in her chest when Ben looked at Kaydel too long or laughed at one of Rose’s jokes. She didn’t just attend Ben’s soccer practices to cheer on her cousin. Rey would only admit it to herself that she liked the way his lean muscles moved under his pale skin. 

Why did it hurt that Ben would tease her about being jealous as if her feelings towards him were silly or didn’t matter? She peered over at him and thought he looked angelic in sleep. 

Sleeping next to her cousin wasn’t unheard of—they often shared a bed on family vacations and had two twin beds in the cabin’s loft. Maybe once or twice, they ended up cuddled against each other. Ben would complain about her cold feet, and she would push him away with a snide ‘You smell like boy.’ 

But something that year changed, and Rey started to notice things about her cousin that made her feel warm on the inside—and lower down. 

She studied him for a long moment and bit her lip then decided to move before her mind could talk her out of it. Shifting from her spot, Rey pulled down the zipper of the oversized sleeping bag just enough for her small frame to slide in next to him. If he woke, she could always say that she got scared or cold—he would believe her, because why would she lie about something like that? 

It was warm in the sleeping bag, but Rey resisted the urge to press her feet to his calves. Ben was laid out on his back, the arm closest to her thrown over his head. She scooted closer, turned towards him, and rested her head on the pillow next to his elbow. The sleeping bag slipped over his shoulder, and she finally noticed that Ben had taken off his shirt before falling asleep at some point. 

Rey held her breath and peered up to make sure he was still asleep before she moved her hand blindly under the sleeping bag. She found the warm skin of his stomach and, with a feather-light touch, grazed her fingertips down until she felt the elastic band of his sleep pants—Batman if she remembered correctly. 

He was so lean that Rey could feel the sharp crest of his hip bone as it dipped into a valley of his abdomen. His pants gapped where his stomach was sunken in, but Rey didn’t dare think about dipping below the hem. She traced a line between both hip bones and then back. 

On her second slow lap across his skin, Ben groaned and shifted his hips but stayed asleep. Rey wondered what it would feel like if Ben ran his fingers over her skin. She moved her trail slightly north and circled his belly button a few times before drifting down again to just above his waistband. 

Too dazed by the texture of his skin, Rey was surprised when Ben suddenly rolled towards her. He groaned and shifted as if he was chasing her touch. She tried to scoot away, but his long arm draped over her, and his lower body pinned her legs. Rey tried to steady her breathing and shifted—but then sucked down a squeal at the sensation between her legs. 

Ben’s hip bone, the same one that she had been fascinated by, was pressed into the spot that she found with the showerhead earlier that year. She bit her lip and shifted her hips again, and the pressure was so intense that her eyes rolled back. When she moved again, she felt something hard pushing into the soft skin of her inner thigh, and she threw her hand over her mouth to stop the groan that threatened to escape her throat. 

She shouldn’t do this. She shouldn’t dry hump someone who was asleep—who couldn’t say that it was okay. Rey prayed to be swallowed by a pit of fire if Ben woke up to her coming against his hip. But then his hip pressed down upon her harder and she bit down on her tongue. Out of all of the reasons that she shouldn’t want to roll her hips one more time—the fact that Ben was her cousin didn’t seem even to be a concern. 

* * *

Sleeping with Ben—being able to cuddle up next to him, felt better than she could have imagined. Rey woke at dawn to the sound of rolling thunder in the distance, but when she felt a warm arm across her middle, she kept her breathing deep and slow. 

Ben pulled her back tight against his chest, and she felt him nuzzling his face into the crown of her head. She wanted to touch him in return but didn’t dare give away that she was awake. He huffed in his sleep. Rey felt the same hardness from the night before, and Ben pressed it into the back of her thigh. Biting her lip, Rey wondered if her cousin always walked around with a boner. 

He seemed to wake further, stirring behind her. For a moment, Rey felt something akin to hope. Ben sucked in a surprised breath, and his hold on her loosened for a beat. She could almost hear him thinking about how she ended up in his arms as more thunder sounded above them. It took all of the willpower to keep her chest rising and falling in a calm rhythm. 

As he settled back down and pulled her in tight against him, Rey felt like her heart might explode. She knew they were close—that no one would mean as much to her as Ben did. But she also knew that these moments for them were not how normal cousins behaved toward one another. Rey thought about how their families would separate them if they ever found out. 

Her mind raced for minutes, or it could have been hours for how long it felt, but finally, the rain started to fall, and they both pretended to wake from a restful night’s sleep. Neither one commented about the position that they woke in—they just collected their sleeping bags and raced up to the house to beg Luke to let them make pancakes. 

* * *

For the rest of the summer, Rey and Ben orbited around each other. It was as if they were scared of getting too close—that if they touched, it would mean something more. Rey caught Ben looking at her as if he was trying to work out the world’s most challenging puzzle. She enjoyed the fact that boys were starting to notice her, but, as she spent the summer watching Ben, she caught Kaydel watching Ben as well. 

Rey turned 14 a few weeks before school started. They had a small party at the Skywalker house, and then Luke dropped Rey and Ben off at the mall, placed a few hundred dollar bills in his nephew’s hand, and told Rey to do her back to school shopping and get herself something for her birthday. Years ago, Rey stopped expecting her father to be interested or present in her life. She had Ben, and that is all that mattered. 

The high school and middle school were on opposite sides of town, so while Rey still took the neighborhood carpool, Ben started riding the bus. Rey couldn’t believe that she and Ben would be spending more time apart than together for the first time in their lives. She may have tried to push Ben away so the feeling of abandonment wouldn’t hurt so bad, but Rey soon found that the little time she did get with him was better than cutting him out all together. 

Ben went out for the soccer team and made JV forward. This would take up even more of his time once the season rolled around. Not willing to waste any time apart, Rey went on runs with Ben staring in sixth grade and decided to join the cross country team. She figured that when she got to the high school next year, she and Ben would have different groups of friends and interests, so she might as well get involved with something. 

The first semester flew by, and the Solo’s and Skywalker spent the holidays together like they did every year. What was different was Ben and Rey were invited to a New Year’s Eve party at Poe’s house. 

Poe’s parents would be out all night, and they said that he could have a few friends over. There was a good mix of kids from high school and the group that was left behind in middle school. Rose and Finn were there, so Rey knew that she had some friends from her grade to hang out with that night. 

They set up in Poe’s finished basement’s rec room. Rey was thankful when she found out that there would be no alcohol at the party. She had seen too many teen movies to know that getting drunk at a house party rarely turned out well. There was a Wii plugged into the TV, and music played out of an expensive speaker system. Snack foods and soda of every flavor littered almost all of the hard surfaces. 

Rey was enjoying dancing with Rose when Poe walked up to the sound system and turned down the volume, “Okay, everyone! Time to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!”

Most of the twelve or so teens started to cheer, and Rey watched as Kaydal smiled, leaned over to Jessika, and whispered something in her friend’s ear while looking across the room at Ben. Rey felt her face get hot and chest tighten, but she blamed it on the dancing and took a drink of her punch. 

“Everyone, come over here and write your name down on a piece of paper, and then I’ll start drawing names!” Poe set out a stack of post-it notes and pens. 

Lauren and Jacen got pulled first, and Poe ushered them into a closet under the staircase. “Seven minutes and counting!” He called as he gave some playful slaps to the door. 

Rey sat on the couch and bounced her knee, only half-listening to Rose go on about how she hopes that she gets to go in the closet with Finn. But Rey’s mind was miles away. Nobody had ever kissed her, and Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted her first kiss to be with some random guy in a musty closet. She looked around the room and appraised each of the boys. Her gaze fixed on Ben for a long moment before she shook that thought from her mind. 

Her gaze drifted then landed on Poe—he was cute, with dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was tan, and, like Ben, his nose was slightly too large for his face. His smile lit up a room, and he was always making her laugh. Biting her lip, Rey thought that maybe she would like to be kissed by Poe. 

The timer went off, and Poe pulled open the door to the closet revealing Lauren with puffy, kiss-bitten lips and a shy smile on her face. “Looks like they got things warmed up in there for the next couple!” Poe teased and then reached into the hat again. 

“Next name is….Rey!” 

Poe placed her paper to the side and gave her a smile and a wink. She walked towards him and thought for a moment that maybe he wanted to draw his name next. 

“Let’s see who will be joining you.” He dug around in the replica Harry Potter prop for a long time, maybe looking for a tell that he would pull his name. Finally, he came up with a folded yellow paper, “Ben?”

Rey and Ben locked eyes across the room, and everyone around them giggled. Ben stood and joined his friend, pulled the paper from Poe’s fingers, and started to fold it back up, “We are cousins, dude. Draw again.”

“The sorting hat doesn’t make mistakes!” Poe countered and held up hat. 

“You can’t be serious?” Ben said, crossing his arms over his chest, “I can’t go in there with her.”

Rey’s cheeks heated. Ben was making a scene, and she felt embarrassed. All of their friends were looking at them and started to giggle again. She turned to Poe and asked, “If we do this, our names go back in the hat, right?”

“Yep!” Poe popped the ‘p.’

“But—“ Ben started.

“Shut up, Ben, and get in the stupid closet,” Rey demanded and walked towards the open door, “Let’s get this over with.”

Ben followed her in, and they both frowned when Poe snickered and closed the door. They heard him announce that he set the timer but couldn’t see anything around them since the only light was coming from around the doorframe. 

The silence stretched, and Ben could feel that Rey was fuming, “What’s your problem? Poe was the one being an ass.”

“You embarrassed me, Ben!” She hissed, “You were mean and made me feel like I’m not worth spending even seven minutes with! Now no one will want to kiss me and especially not—“

Her words cut off when warm lips smashed against hers. 

Rey couldn’t move. She wasn’t sure if it was the shock that held her in place or the fear that if she even twitched that she would wake from this dream. Ben—her cousin, her sweet, warm, gentle Ben— was kissing her, and Rey didn’t know what to think. 

After what seemed like minutes but had only to be seconds, he pulled away, and their panting breathing filled the tiny space, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” he finally spoke. 

“I—you—“ Rey started.

Ben started to back peddle, feeling that she was upset with him, “I figured it was the only way to shut you up.”

Rey scoffed, again feeling rejected, and wanted her words to bite back, “You should be sorry. You stole my first kiss when I wanted it to be with Poe.”

“Well, you should be thanking me because you were pretty bad, and I’m sure Poe would not be impressed,” Ben didn’t mean it. Rey’s lips were soft and tasted like fruit punch, and it took everything in him not to reach out and pull her in closer. 

“I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure you suck at it too. Kaydel should just move on now to avoid having to deal with your slobbering.” Secretly Rey wanted to run her tongue along his plump lips. 

Ben squeezed his hands into fists next to his thighs and took deep breaths through his nose. “It’s a good thing that this doesn’t count cause we’re family. It was just for practice. You can go on to kiss anybody you want.”

Rey bit her lip, “Just for practice?”

Ben had no idea what he was saying, “Yeah. Totally doesn’t count.”

When she stepped forward, Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to be kissed by Ben again or if she just wanted to be good at kissing for when she had her chance with Poe. Either way, both would end with Ben’s lips back on hers, “I don’t want to suck at kissing. Can you show me? Can we practice?”

“You want me to…” Ben wasn’t even sure he could say the words. Rey moved closer, taking his hands and resting them on her hips. He could feel her breath on his chin and dipped his face down until his nose bumped against hers, “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Rey wanted to roll her eyes but also didn’t want to ruin the moments, so she nodded. “I won’t say anything if you won’t.”

This time when Ben kissed her, it was tender and slow. If Rey had to guess, she would think that this was perhaps Ben’s first real kiss too, but it was not rushed or clumsy. After his nose poked her in the eye and she giggled while he whispered an apology, they explored how to move their heads so that his nose was pressed against her cheek. She ran her tongue along his lips, and they tasted each other. Ben made little noises that made Rey feel warm inside, and she held herself close to him in the hopes of feeling the hard evidence of his enjoyment that she knew was in his pants. 

Thankfully they were aware enough of the outside world to hear their friends start to count down from ten on the other side of the door. This gave them time to put some distance between them, wipe their lips, and Ben to adjust himself. 

It was getting close to midnight, so the party-goers didn’t do a second round of Seven Minutes in Heaven, which was alright by Ben since he couldn’t get the taste and feel of Rey’s lips out of his head. He watched her move around the party with her friends, and they all crowded around to watch the ball drop on TV. Everyone yelled, ‘Happy New Year,’ and Ben watched Poe dip Rey back and kiss her. A head of blonde hair moved into his focus, and he smiled down at Kaydel. 

“Happy New Year, Ben,” she said while rolling up on the balls of her feet, and their lips met.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: 
> 
> We see some dubcon touching on Rey’s part, since she is touching Ben while he is asleep. 
> 
> At the end of this chapter we start to see Rey and Ben develop their relationships with Poe and Kay. 
> 
> If you did not read the end notes in chapter one, please do that. This fic does have themes of cheating and Rey/Ben dating other people.


	3. To Die For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!!! And thank you for returning to this very self-indulgent fic. 
> 
> As always thank you so very much to my Reylo family and Cheshire_Smiles for the beta work. 
> 
> I’m not sure if this is my favorite chapter or if it’s the next one...or maybe I love them all!! ❤️
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

**To Die For**

Freshman year was a blur for Rey. 

She was back to hanging with Ben and their friends, who were Sophomores, but the cousins seemed to keep their distance from each other. They didn’t sit next to one another at lunch or on the bus ride home. 

After school, they would still go to Rey’s house to do homework without having to hear Aunt Leia complain about the dirt they tracked in, and, on the rare occasions that Luke was home, Ben would crash in the Skywalker basement instead of going home. 

They didn’t mention the kiss at Poe’s or the intimate way they woke up in the tent. They didn’t acknowledge how Rey would always end up with her head in his lap when they watched movies or how Ben would play with Rey’s hair as his arm stretched across the back of the couch. 

Kay asked Ben out just before winter break. After that, Rey started spending Friday nights with Rose and Finn since Ben was off with his new girlfriend. Rey knew that she was the third wheel with Rose and Finn, but they were too chicken to make a move, so Rey had taken advantage and avoided loneliness. 

Poe kissed her during spring break. They were having a small gathering at Ben’s house since they had a pool, and Poe cornered her in the kitchen before quickly and awkwardly pressing his lips to hers. 

Rey shouldn’t compare Poe to Ben, but she couldn’t help remembering how her cousin’s lips and tongue felt and how the cousins seemed to know how to move together. Poe was too aggressive with his tongue and held her neck at a weird angle. 

He asked her to be his girlfriend after that. Ben said he didn’t care, but then he didn’t talk to Rey for days after. 

Luke was gone on another one of his book tours, and Rey almost wished that her father would come home, so she didn’t have to watch Kay and Ben make out on the couch in the Solo’s basement. Ben used to be more courteous—not doing any PDA in front of her, but that changed when she agreed to be Poe’s girlfriend. 

They seemed to be drifting apart, but that didn’t stop Rey from dreaming about Ben or thinking about what he looked like in the shower of their joined bathroom. She wondered if Ben was kissing Kay the same way as he had kissed her—she wondered if Ben was doing other things with Kay. 

That summer, Rey spent a lot of time with her hand down her sleep shorts and moaning into her pillow. 

Even though she was dating Poe, it was always images of Ben that made her fall over the edge with her fingers wet from stroking her clit. 

The family decided to take their summer vacation later in the season to celebrate Rey’s birthday and also so that Luke could join them at the end of his book tour. Leia selected Disney World in Florida, stating that it was safe enough that she could send the kids off each day to fend for themselves. 

The two-bedroom villa at the Key West Resort was beautiful, but like all of their family vacations before this one, it meant that Rey and Ben would be sharing a room. Walking around the room, Leia had made a comment about asking for two queens in the second room, but then waved it off and said there was plenty of room in the king bed for the kids. 

It was their third night at the resort, and the hotel room was quiet. The clock on the cable box read ten past midnight. Even though they spent the last few days walking around the theme parks, Rey’s body was buzzing like a live wire. 

Her father was coming to join them in the morning after finally wrapping up his newest book tour. Rey scoffed softly to herself, thinking that her father thought so much of his fans that he couldn’t even make it for her fifteenth birthday two days ago. 

Rey didn’t often have sleepless nights, but they mostly coincided with her father’s return. He was away too much for her to respect him, and no matter how hard she tried, he would find a reason to be disappointed. She knew that this time he would make comments about her trig grade and coming in fourth in cross country. 

The past few days with her family were amazing. She and Ben had free reign of the theme parks and would meet up with Leia and Han for dinner or pool time back at the resort. Part of Rey prayed that an extra stop on tour would delay her father. She wanted him to call and say he couldn’t make it so Rey could have the memory of this summer untainted by his unimpressed gray eyes. 

With a heavy sigh, Rey knew that her mind wouldn’t shut off unless she did something about her libeto. Looking to the left, she saw Ben, slack-jawed and deep in sleep. Biting her lip, Rey pulled the blanket up around her chin and ran her hand down over her stomach. With one last deep breath, she dipped her hand below the elastic of her star and moon sleep shorts. 

She wasn’t wet yet, but Rey knew if she closed her eyes and thought about the dirty magazines she found under the sink in Uncle Han’s office and swirled her fingers around her clit, that it wouldn’t be long until she was relaxed enough to sleep. 

Images of centerfolds turned into the feeling of plush lips against her and hardness pressed into her back. Rey pressed down on her clit and sucked in a breath. She shouldn’t be thinking about Ben—she’s dating Poe and should be thinking about the way that he kissed her or how he would skim his hand up under her boob when they made out. 

But her mind kept going back to pale skin, scatterings of beauty marks, and ambered honey eyes. Rey looked over at her cousin still in sleep and remembered what Ben’s hands felt like holding her in the tent last summer or what he looked like with a towel wrapped low around his hips. 

A whimper escaped her lips at the thoughts of Ben and dragged her fingers lower and was not surprised to find that her pussy was soaked. She groaned and pressed her head back into the pillow as her body arched at her touch. 

Ben was touching her in her fantasy, his hands felt so hot over her skin, and Rey was so close. 

“Rey.”

His voice was low and laced with something—lust or perhaps sleep—but the sound made Rey’s hips jump as she thought about Ben’s voice whispering in her ear how much he loved her and how he was going to make her feel good. 

“Rey.”

The voice was louder and sounded so real somehow. Rey stopped her movements even though she was right on the edge. 

“Rey,” he said again. She snapped her eyes open and knew it was real. 

She twisted her head to the left, and Ben was sitting up in bed, gaze trained on where her hand had been moving between her legs and chest heaving. 

“Ben—I—I thought—“

“Are you touching yourself?” Ben asked, just above a whisper.

Rey felt her body go hot at being caught and wondered if somehow her guilt at thinking about Ben while doing that showed across her face. Her stalled mind kicked back into gear, and she started to move her hand out of her pants and was shocked when Ben’s fingers wrapped around her wrist.

A blanket and sheet separated them, but Rey’s skin burned with the weight of his touch. “You don’t have to stop. I don’t mind.”

Rey didn’t know what to do, but something about his facial expression’s openness told her that it would be okay. Moving her hand again made Ben release her, and she lightly traced down her slit and around her clit. “I couldn’t sleep,” she confessed. 

“Getting off helps me sleep, too,” Ben assured her. 

“It does?”

Ben looked from her face down to where her hand moved under the blankets. “Yeah.” He swallowed, “Can I see?”

“See? You mean this?” She emphasized by lifting her wrist and rolling her fingers around her clit. 

Ben nodded slowly and then pulled his gaze back up to Rey’s face. Her eyebrows pinched together, and he felt like she would yell at him or call him gross. “I mean, Kay wants me to touch her like that, and I don’t want to seem like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Kay?” Rey asked dumbly, forgetting momentarily that Ben and the blonde were dating. 

“It would be like when we kissed at Poe’s party. It wouldn’t mean anything, and I wouldn’t touch you or anything. I just want to see what to do and what makes you—uh—I mean what feels good—to girls.”

“You just want to watch?”

“It’s for practice, Rey. So I know what to do.”

Rey bit her lip and couldn’t admit that she desperately wanted Ben to touch her, but could meet his dark eyes and nod. 

Ben shifted on the bed and pulled back the blankets to reveal Rey in her tight tank top and sleep shorts. Her nipples were hard and sat atop her budding breasts. Ben followed her long and tan arm until it disappeared at the wrist beneath the shorts. “I’m going to just—“ he started to say as he crawled closer to the foot of the bed. He gave her knee a reassuring squeeze as he knelt between her spread legs, “Is this okay?”

Her chest was already heaving, and she nodded, “Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Rey remembered what she was doing and made a small circle around her clit with her fingers. 

Watching her hand move under the fabric of her shorts left Ben transfixed, but he wanted to see more—he wanted to see what she was doing, “I’m not going to touch you—just move these out of the way.” 

Rey watched him reach for her and felt just the slightest brush of his thumb as he pulled her shorts to the side. She sucked in a breath as Ben’s eyes held hers for a moment before sliding down her body and looking at her core. No one had ever seen her there, and while she didn’t feel embarrassed, she hoped that Ben would like it. 

“You’re so pink—“ Ben remarked about her engorged flesh. Rey groaned and dipped her fingers between her folds, and he was fascinated by the sound of her, “And really wet.”

“Yeah,” Rey answered back and went back to playing with her clit. She never put more than a finger inside her pussy and much preferred to come by strumming her bud. 

“You like stroking your clit.”

Rey was panting as Ben wrapped his fingers around her thigh to keep her shorts to the side and keep her spread open. “It feels—“ her breath hitched as she pulled back on her hood, “really good. It’s the fastest way for me to come.”

Ben squeezed her thigh, “You don’t have to hurry, Rey.”

She moaned as her fingers slowed. Ben’s deep voice was cutting into her mind, and she wanted him to tell her exactly what she should do to bring on bliss. Lifting her head, Rey peered between her legs and saw Ben adjusting his sleep pants. “Are you hard?”

With no shame or hesitation, Ben palmed his cock, “Yeah. I’ve never seen a pussy before—not in person, at least.”

Rey wanted to ask if he liked her pussy—if it was nicer than the ones he saw in magazines or online, but instead, her mouth worked faster than her mind, “Can I see it?” Ben looked up at her, and she blushed, “I’ve never seen one, and it’s only a matter of time before Poe wants me to touch his.”

A hint of anger flashed over his face but not enough to see in the darkened room, “Sure, it’s only fair since I’ve seen you.”

Ben used his thumb to pull down the elastic of the sleep pants and tucked them under his sack, and his ramrod cock bobbed out from his body. He ran his hand over the shaft a few times before looking back down at his cousin, “What do you think?”

“It’s big!” Rey said in wonder. “Everything about you is big, but I have no idea how that will ever fit inside a girl. I can hardly put a finger in my pussy.”

Ben had to grip the base of his cock to not come all over her exposed legs and core, “I’m sure you have to work up to it, but one day you will be able to take a dick.” 

Rey felt another gush of wetness at the thought of taking his, and she started to finger her clit again, “So, do you just stroke it?”

“The head is most sensitive, but touching any of it feels good.” He gripped his dick and started to pump, squeeze, and roll his wrist at the head, “I want to see you come, Rey. Can you do that for me?”

“Will you come too?”

“I could come right now if I’m not careful.”

Rey felt pride in doing that to Ben, to make him close to exploding without even touching him, but she wanted to touch him, so she stretched out her left leg and pressed it into the crook between his thigh and hip. As Ben jerked himself, she could feel his tempo as his forearm grazed her calf on the downstrokes. 

She tried to match his movements with her fingers, and soon she felt the tight coil in her gut. “I’m going to come, Ben.”

“God—yes, please, Rey. Come.”

A last surge of moisture gathered in her core, and then her body went rigid with pleasure. She squeaked out a moan and cursed at how hard she was coming as her legs and abs started to twitch. She heard Ben mutter an urgent ‘Fuck’, and then she watched him fall apart as something warm splashed against her leg before he could catch the rest of his spend in his palm. 

The room was silent apart from their breathing, and each swore they could hear the heartbeat of the other as blood rushed through their spent bodies. After a long moment, Ben tucked himself back into his pajamas. “I’ll be right back,” he assured and trotted to the en-suite bathroom. 

He was back a few seconds later with a warm and wet washcloth. Ben noticed that Rey had not moved since he left her, and he prayed that they had not taken it too far, and she was thinking about a way to tell his mom what he made her do. 

“Thank you for showing me that, Rey,” he said while cleaning his come off her leg, “I know we are just doing this for practice, but it’s really cool that you feel this comfortable with me.” He threw the washcloth into the hamper across the room.

Ben slid back into bed, perhaps closer to Rey than he was before. She turned towards him, “I’m glad that I can help you, and thanks for not thinking I’m dumb for not knowing what to do with a boy.”

He inched closer, snaked one arm under the pillow that both their heads rested on, and laid the other arm over her hip. “Is this okay?”

Rey slid in closer still until she tucked her head under his chin. Ben wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into him, “You can come to me with anything, Rey. I will always be here for you.”

He felt her nod against his chest. Ben’s lips ghosted a kiss on the top of her head, and their breathing evened out with the contentment of a mutual release and comfort of their embrace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my amazing group of ladies!!!! Thank you for putting up with my tense issues and wondering thoughts in my writing! ❤️
> 
> Period play tag ahead. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Beautiful**

A year passed, and Rey started school again as a junior. The family, minus her father, had celebrated her sixteenth birthday a few weeks ago, and she was excited about taking driver’s ed. 

Ben had gotten his license in the spring, and since Luke was gone so often, her cousin drove them to school in his uncle’s Prius. It wasn’t his first choice of a car, but it was free and hardly needed any gas. It also allowed the cousins more freedom after school, and sometimes they drove around until the street lights came on. 

Rey was still dating Poe, and Ben spent every Saturday night out with Kay. The group sat together at lunch, and it wasn’t uncommon to see Poe with his arm thrown around Rey’s shoulders and Kay with her hand gripping Ben’s thigh. 

Neither cousin forgot their time at Disney, but they also didn’t mention it at all. It was like it never happened, or it was just a dream—and dream about it they did. 

Rey brought herself to climax many nights while thinking about Ben gripping his thick dick, and Ben’s imagination ran away with thoughts of how Rey might feel or taste. 

It was a late September afternoon, and the cousins were driving home from school. Rey was unusually quiet, and asked Ben to go to her house so she could lie down for a while. Luke was gone again, so Ben sat at the kitchen table to do his homework, looking up when he heard the shower start upstairs. 

Rey came down a few minutes later and filled a large glass of ice water from the fridge. 

“You okay?” Ben asked. 

She looked through the cabinet next to the sink, pulled out a bottle of pain relievers, and sighed while popping two pills. “Not that you want to know any of this, but I’m on my period, and the cramps are horrible today.”

“Oh,” Ben said as his cheeks heated. He was very close to Rey, but they never really discussed that. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Rey took a large drink of water. “No. Just let me go lay down for a while. Wake me up when it’s time to go home for dinner.”

Ben nodded and went back to his homework. 

He couldn’t focus on his history reading, and looked at the same calculus problem for a full ten minutes before he realized that it was hopeless to try and do homework. Instead, he opened his phone and searched ‘how to help period cramps’ and started to read. 

Thirty minutes later, Ben knew more about periods than he ever felt he needed to, but he felt confident in a few ways to help Rey. He dug around in the cabinets, found a rice heating pad, and stuck it in the microwave for two minutes. 

The pack was almost too hot to hold, but he walked up the stairs and softly knocked on Rey’s bedroom door. He heard a groan from within and entered. 

“Hey, I brought you a heating pad. It’s supposed to help.”

Rey scooted up in bed to lean up against the pillows and eagerly took the heat pack and laid it across her lower abdomen. “Thank you.”

He nervously stood by her bed and rolled onto the balls of his feet a few times before deciding to sit. “What’s it like?”

“What?” Rey asked and followed his eyes to where the heat pack sat. “Having a period?”

“Yeah.”

Rey laughed bitterly. “It sucks. Like our bodies should be thanking us for not getting knocked up, but no, instead we get cramps, bitchy attitudes, and stained underwear.”

Ben looked concerned. “You bleed that much?”

“I’m not sure how much it really is, but the cramps sure make it feel like a little death.”

“I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it better.” He bit his lip and thought about what he was about to say next. “Kay won’t let me touch her when she’s on her period. I just wonder what it’s like.”

Rey thought back to Disney and how Ben watched her get off. She bit her lip and wondered if he would want to—

“Can I see?” He interrupted her thoughts. 

Part of Rey wanted to be brave, not only to show him, but also to one day have the guts to ask to see Ben again without their silly excuses. But she also didn’t want to make him think differently of her if he was disgusted. “It’s gross, Ben. You don’t want to see me like that.”

He scooted closer to her on the bed. “Nothing about you could ever be gross, Rey. I swear, I only want to see, so if Kay ever lets me touch her during this time, I won’t be shocked.”

Her mind flared with rage at the thought of Ben touching Kay’s pussy, but then she remembered the dozens of times that Poe felt her up while they made out. She didn’t want to admit that every time Poe was touching her, she wished it was Ben. She bit her lip again and blushed as she nodded. 

To help him along, Rey started to push down her lounge pants, but when she was halfway down her thighs, Ben placed his hands over hers, giving a slight squeeze, and then pulled her pants the rest of the way off. 

Her panties were black, and he remembered her saying something about stains. He always imagined her in white cotton panties, but the black was better somehow. 

“Are you sure?” Rey asked. 

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Thank you for sharing this with me, Rey.”

He gripped the sides of her panties, and Rey lifted her hips so that he could pull them down. 

A pad, streaked with red, was stuck to the inside of the panties. Ben was shocked by just how much blood came out of his cousin. 

“My dad didn’t talk to me about periods, and Aunt Leia doesn’t want me using tampons. Says they will give me toxic shock.”

Ben nodded, having read about that online, but thought that perhaps his mother was too lazy to have such a personal talk with Rey about how often to change the tampons to avoid the infection. Typical Leia. 

Rey had her legs pressed together, and Ben reached out to run his hand along her thigh. “Can I see?” He pulled on her knee gently to ease them apart and looked down at her pussy, that now had a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair above her slit. 

“It doesn’t look different.” He mused. 

“Well, it’s not like a gushing wound or anything.”

Ben studied her pussy with his brows pinched together. Without asking, he reached out and used his thumb and forefinger to split her lips open. He’d seen the anatomy of a woman in magazines and porn, so he was familiar with the clit, urethra, and vaginal opening from top to bottom. 

Rey was quiet, and her chest heaved when he touched her. “There’s blood,” Ben remarked, and placed the forefinger of his free hand at her opening and pressed in. 

“Ouch,” Rey hissed and sat up on her elbows as Ben withdrew his finger. 

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed and wiped the blood that covered his fingertip on his jeans. 

“It’s okay. Your fingers are bigger than mine—and dry.”

Dry, Ben thought and remembered how slick Rey’s pussy had become when she masturbated for him last year. He also looked from his hand to Rey’s and noticed the massive difference in his fingers’ size, and then he was overwhelmed with the images of Rey fingering herself. 

She hadn’t asked him to stop, and Ben looked back down to her still spread pussy. He brought his right hand up to his face and sucked his pinky finger into his mouth, tongued it, and coated it in his saliva. 

Reaching down, he pressed his littlest finger back at her opening and held his breath as his pinky disappeared into his cousin’s pussy. “Is that better?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Rey answered. She was on the verge of panting, and her cheeks flamed red. “But don’t you think it’s gross?”

“Gross?” He asked while looking between Rey’s face and her perfect pink pussy. “No, Rey. It’s beautiful—you are beautiful.”

They held each other’s gaze for a long time as he tested moving his finger within her. “I read that making yourself come can help with cramps.”

“You read that?”

He shrugged, “I wanted to know how to help you—and Kay—ya know.”

Rey bit her lip, knowing that Ben had never tried to put his hands on Kay below the belt. Girls talked, and Rey overheard Kay in the locker room bitching about how she kept dropping hints that she wanted Ben to finger her. But his finger was deep in his cousin, and it felt so good and so right. “I’ll try that.”

Ben moved his finger in and out slowly as he looked up at her face. “I could do that for you—if you wanted. To make you feel better.”

Rey took a moment to feel Ben’s hands on her, and had to admit to herself that it was so much better than in her fantasies. So she nodded. 

“Okay,” he said with a shuddering breath. 

Ben kept thrusting his pinky in and out slowly. He moved his hand that held her open and licked his thumb before starting to make slow circles around her clit. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” she stammered, and felt her heart rate start to rise. “I think I can take more.”

“More?”

“Can you try another finger?”

“Like two of them?” Ben was uncertain Rey could take it since she already felt so tight. 

Her eyes went wide. “No, not two. Just maybe a different one—a bigger one.”

Fuck— Ben was already hard, and he needed to adjust his dick in his jeans, but he couldn’t take his hands off her. He pulled his pinky from Rey’s pussy, and wasn’t phased at all by the red tint on his pale skin. Looking at his hand, Ben was thoughtful about what finger to use, but ended up deciding on his middle finger. It was about the same thickness as the rest but was longer, and he could try to find the elusive g-spot. 

He stuck his middle finger into his mouth, then traced the wet digit up and down her slit. Within moments, he noticed that Rey was getting aroused. He gathered some of her slick before he pressed the tip of his finger into her opening. “How is that?”

Rey squirmed and rolled her hips to take more of his finger into her pussy. “Better,” she sighed. 

Ben started back on his rhythm of slowly thrusting his finger while stroking her clit. Trying to watch every movement and reaction from Rey was overwhelming. He wanted to watch what he was doing to her pussy, but also the way her skin glowed, her back arched, her hips moved as if asking for more—but he also wanted to watch her face. 

Her expression was pleading. She looked at Ben as if he alone could both stop her pain and give her the pleasure her body was racing towards. Perhaps she was too shy to beg, but Ben wished she would say something, even if it was just his name. 

Rey became wetter as he worked at her core, and lewd sounds filled the room along with her quiet moans. Ben slowed down and watched as Rey’s body relaxed, but also squirmed as if she was impatient for release. 

“You don’t have to be quiet, Rey. It’s just us—just practicing and helping each other. I want to hear you.”

Rey propped herself up on her elbow again, and swore she got wetter at the sight of Ben between her spread thighs. “Try bending your finger. Like this—“ she made the ‘come here’ gesture. 

Ben tried. 

“Down a little.”

He slid his finger out some and tried again. “Here?”

“Yes!” Rey moaned and arched her back off the bed again. 

Holy fuck—Ben thought. He believed he just found Rey’s g-spot.

Ben’s thumb was back at work on her clit while his finger crooked and rubbed the inside of her pussy. Rey was moaning in earnest, pressing her core down harder on his fingers as her hands moved to cup her small breasts. She pulled her tank top up, and Ben was mesmerized at seeing her tits for the first time. He watched her shift from kneading her breasts to pinching and pulling at her tight nipples.

“Does that feel good? You playing with your tits?”

“Yes,” she panted. “I’m so close, Ben. Please, don’t stop.”

Ben felt frozen at her pleading. He wasn’t ready for their time together to end, but was also scared that he wouldn’t make this good enough for her. “Tell me what you need.”

Rey reached down and grabbed his hand that was working her clit, and brought his large palm up to her breast to take over. She moved her fingers down to her clit, and as she started strumming at the sensitive bud, her body felt electrified like a live wire. 

“Oh, fuck. Yes—yes—Ben—“

She felt utterly consumed by her cousin. His hand burned a trail across the skin of her chest, and she dug her nails into his bicep. Her climax built and built until her back arched, breast pressed to his palm, and pussy full of his finger. Her mouth opened with a silent scream as her orgasm ripped through her, and her core pulsed. 

Ben was in awe. The orgasm made Rey’s skin flush with a thin sheen of sweat. Her breasts were slightly firm but pliable in his hand, and her pussy became impossibly wet as she neared her peak. When her body bowed off the bed, Ben felt that his hands were the only thing holding her to this earth, and then he felt her come. 

The pulsing around his finger was the strangest but hottest thing he ever felt, and his only thought was what she would feel like around his dick. It was like her pussy was trying to milk his finger, and he continued to slowly stroke as her walls fluttered. 

After a moment, her knees snapped back together, and her body jerked. “Ben. Stop—it’s too much.”

He stilled his finger but left it inside of her. “It’s okay. I got you.” He spread her legs again, made a feather-light stroke over her clit, which made her body jump again, and then he gripped her thigh as he slid his finger from within her.

Her come and blood coated his finger and palm, and he thought the swirls of red in her clear thick fluid were kind of beautiful. He wasn’t curious enough to taste it—not while she was bleeding, but he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t think about putting his mouth on her. 

Once his finger was free of her, Rey’s body went limp as her chest heaved. He wiped his hand on his jeans again, and stroked his clean fingers along the inside of her thighs. He loved watching her body come down from her orgasm. 

“Was that okay?” Ben asked. 

Rey’s eyes were closed, and even though she was laid out, practically naked in front of her cousin, she’d never felt more relaxed or taken care of in her life. 

“That was perfect.” She breathlessly laughed, “I’m not sure about it helping with cramps, but that sure as hell made me forget about them.” She sat up some, propping herself up with an arm stretched behind her. “Thank you, Ben.”

“Oh!” He was surprised that she was thanking him for fingering her and making her come. The thought made him shift his hard dick in his jeans. “Any time.”

Rey zeroed in on his movement and bit her lip. “Did that turn you on?”

He blushed. “Well—yeah, I mean cousin or not, you have a really nice pussy.”

“I could—maybe help you too?”

She shifted up onto her knees in front of him, naked from the waist down and tits on display. He thought about their time back in the hotel and how she watched him jerk off, but the thought of her hands on him had his dick twitching in his jeans. 

He took too long to reply, and Rey thought maybe she was pushing him, so she shrugged. “I mean, Poe keeps trying to put my hand on his dick when we are making out, and I would like to know what to do with it.”

Ben wanted to growl and tell her never to touch Poe, but he also knew this was their game. These small excuses were how they rationalized what they were doing, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life! 😍


	5. Feel Like Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing women, you know who you are. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!!
> 
> And now—I’ll just leave this here.

**Feels Like Forever**

Rey and Ben were frozen for a moment, neither knowing who would make the first move. Finally, Rey shifted on her knees to get in closer and started to pull down on the hem of her shirt. 

“No, don’t.”

She stopped and thought maybe Ben had changed his mind. 

“I like your tits. Don’t cover them.”

Rey let just the corner of her mouth turn up as she pulled her tank top back up and was thankful that it was tight enough to stay bunched atop the small swell of her breasts, “Can you?” she motioned for him to rock up onto his knees so she could get to the button and zipper of his jeans. 

“Oh, yeah—sure,” he stammered. Ben was so close to coming in his pants and tried to think of anything else besides the fact that Rey was about to touch his dick and get him off. 

Working together, they pushed his jeans halfway down his thighs within seconds and there was no hiding the large bulge in his boxer briefs. 

“Are you sure I can—“

“Of course—I, uh—want you to know how to do it right,” he swallowed the lump in his throat as Rey reached for the waistband of his boxers. 

She inched even closer to settle herself between his knees. Biting her lip, Rey watched his boner spring free and bob between them, “What do I do?”

“Try touching it first. Get used to how it feels, but be gentle, please,” Ben tucked his boxers beneath his balls so Rey could use both of her hands on him. 

Rey reached out and let her fingertips and palm make contact with his warm skin. She heard him gasp and wrapped her hand around him like she had seen it done in porn, “It’s soft,” she observed with surprise.

“Must be all that lotion I use,” Ben joked. 

Rey snorted then started to slowly stroke him with a knowing smile and was amazed at how the skin moved over the hardness just below the surface with every stroke of her hand. Ben was already starting to groan, and she mused that jerking off a guy was easy, just up and down. 

“Is this all I do?” she asked. 

“It’s a start, but the head is more sensitive. I can show you where to put more pressure. Then sometimes playing with my balls feels good too.”

He placed his hand over hers and helped her roll her wrists while pumping the head of his dick. He showed her where to squeeze and how hard. When she reached out on her own and cupped his balls, Ben felt them tighten and— “Fuck,” he cursed down his orgasm. 

“Good or bad?” Rey looked up at him with a worried expression. 

“Good—you’re doing so good, Rey,” the smile she gave him at his praise forced him to tamper down the urge to come again. He wasn’t going to last long if she kept that up, “Here, try this.” He pulled her hand from his shaft and spit into her palm, loving that she didn’t even flinch, and then replaced her hand. 

“Oh, that’s better,” she mused, “I needed to be wet for you, so it would make sense that some lube would help you too.”

Ben was going to answer but was rendered speechless as Rey rocked towards him, hung her head between them, and then he felt the warm wetness of her spit land on his cock head before she moved the slick down his shaft. 

The wet sucking sound of her hand moving over him filled her room, and Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of her jerking him off. He didn’t care that she was slightly off tempo and maybe squeezing a little too hard, Rey was touching him and it was like a dream. 

She cupped his balls again and he hissed, ‘Yes—‘ while reaching out to palm one of her still exposed tits. 

Rey was surprised that he touched her so freely, but she was stroking his dick in earnest and he did make her come with his finger buried deep in her pussy, so perhaps feeling her up wasn’t out of the question. 

“Yes,” he panted again and looked down at Rey’s small hands wrapped around him. As if pulled by an unheard command, they gazed at each other. Their cheeks were both flushed and Ben’s chest felt warm with his impending orgasm. Rey kept wetting her lips and Ben wanted to kiss her again. 

It had been years since their first kiss and, given what they were currently doing, kissing his cousin seemed like the least of his sins. Without overthinking his next move, Ben used his free hand to cup her jaw, tilt her face just right, and then tentatively brushed his lips against hers. 

Rey’s hand stilled when Ben kissed her. He pulled back and looked for something in her eyes that would tell him that he hasn’t just fucked up the moment. Rey slid her hand up his shaft, twisting her wrist at the tip just like he’d shown her, and leaned in to capture his lips again.

Ben groaned and pulled her closer. His dick pressed into her bare stomach as she continued to jerk him off and their lips met again and again with a passion they hadn’t known years ago. He kneaded her breasts and pinched her perky nipples until she was moaning into the kiss as well. 

He wanted to reach between her legs and finger her again, but he was so close that he wouldn’t be able to make her come before he did. Her hand worked him faster and Ben parted from the kiss long enough to try and catch his breath, “I’m going to come soon, Rey. You feel so good.”

Rey groaned as he rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Her pussy was dripping for him and she wanted to ask him to touch her again, but this time was for him. She kissed his lips quickly before looking up into his heated gaze, “I want you to, Ben. I want to make you come.”

“Fuck—“ he cursed as her hand milked his cock head. Ben squeezed her chest again and an image passed through his thoughts. The words left his lips before he could stop them, “Can I come on your tits? I’ve always wanted to come on your tits.”

She’d seen it in porn before and the thought of him painting her chest with his come excited her, so she bit her lip and nodded, “Okay—yeah. Do it. Come on me.”

“Jesus, Rey,” he breathed out as she sank to sit cross-legged in front of him. He rose on his knees and she continued to pump his dick towards her chest while pulling the fabric of her tank top up further. 

Ben continued to play with her nipples as she rubbed his leaking tip onto her tanned skin, “Yes, just like that. Keep going, Rey. Please—“

His balls tightened and, a few seconds later, he let out something between a groan and a roar as his dick twitched and his come spread out in ropes across her chest. 

Rey wasn’t sure what to expect, but she looked up at her cousin as he fell apart with a guttural sound as warmth bloomed across her tits. Three or four large gushes shot out of his dick before it twitched and dripped in her hand. She would need to wash her sheets. 

Ben fell back on his haunches as he tried to catch his breath. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had and he eagerly wanted to ask Rey if they could do it again. But he had come up to her room to help her, not drain his balls, so he pulled at the waistband of his boxers and tucked his dick away. 

His cousin was a mess, but the image of her made Ben’s just spent dick twitch in his boxers. Ben covered Rey’s chest in his come and he had never seen a prettier sight. Looking at her face made him feel like an ass. Her expression was somewhere between uncomfortable and aroused. 

Something on her chin caught his attention, “Oh, shit. Sorry!” he said as he reached out with his thumb to wipe away the drop of come that somehow made it’s way up there. 

As he was moving to clean his finger off on his jeans, Rey stopped him. She caught his wrist, and kept their eyes locked on the other as she leaned forward and took his thumb into her mouth. The sensation of her warm lips around his thumb made him groan and his dick woke again. 

“Rey.” 

Was he warning, praising, or pleading?

“Sorry. I just wanted to know what you taste like.”

His chest was heaving again, “And?”

Rey was thoughtful for a moment, “Not something that I would want all the time, and it’s salty but not bad.”

Ben immediately thought about having his dick in Rey’s mouth, and he knew that they had already crossed so many lines that afternoon. Pulling his hand free of his cousin’s grip, he shifted backward off the bed and worked his jeans back up around his hips, “You should get cleaned up, and then we can head home. Mom will be wondering where we are.”

He knew his mom wouldn’t even notice them not being around, but he knew that if he stayed in this room with Rey, naked and covered in him, that he would ask for more and that was not fair. 

The look on her face almost gutted him. He wasn’t rejecting her; he was saving her from his lustful thoughts that should feel so wrong. But he wanted to give Rey everything, so he leaned over and cupped her cheek again, “Thank you for trusting me.”

Rey’s smile was soft like her reply, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

The kiss they shared was tender and meant so much more than either of them was willing to admit. Ben left Rey to shower and change while he went downstairs, blew out a large breath, and raked his fingers through his hair, “Shit,” he cursed to himself before picking up his school books. 

* * *

Everything went back to normal between Rey and Ben for the next few months—well, not completely normal. Their friends often caught them staring at each other too long at the lunch table, or their hands would linger on the other when watching a movie. Rey knew what Ben tasted like, and she felt smug when Kay complained about Ben not giving into her advances. 

Even though she now knew how, Rey didn’t offer to jerk off Poe and even bitched him out for trying to pressure her into it. She couldn’t tell anyone that the only person she wanted was her cousin. 

It was just after Thanksgiving and Ben had been studying and fretting about taking his SATs for weeks. Aunt Leia wouldn’t shut up about Ben getting into a prestigious school. The unhealthy expectations the family had on Ben were wearing him down and Rey seemed to be the only one who noticed. Many nights, Rey saw him sitting at his desk and pulling at his long dark hair. 

The night before his test, Rey saw the light still on under his door and thought about knocking, but figured she would let him be. She readied for bed and clicked off her lights just after ten. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep, but Rey started waking when she heard her name muttered and the bed behind her dip, “Ben? What are you doing?” she asked, still half asleep. 

“Can’t sleep,” he answered and pressed his body up against hers, “Need you—let me?” He kissed her neck and skimmed his fingers at the top of her pajama pants. 

Rey arched her back and pressed her rear into his crotch, where she could feel he was already hard. She softly moaned as he kissed her neck and his hand slid down to find her clit, “We have to be quiet,” she reminded him.

She wasn’t even going to make an excuse for them that night. Ben needed her, and she couldn’t deny that she’d been aching for his touch for weeks. She gasped when he parted her pussy lips with his finger and started slow drags around her clit. 

“Mmm—take these off,” he snapped the elastic band of her pants as he pulled down and kicked his boxers off under the sheets. 

Rey lifted her hips and slid down her pants as Ben continued to kiss her shoulder and run his hand up her shirt and cup her breasts. “We can’t have sex,” she warned. 

“I know,” Ben said against the pulse-point of her neck, “Just need to feel you.”

She felt him start to poke at the space between her thighs and arched her back into him. He played with her clit again and it wasn’t long before she was dripping. 

“God, Rey. You get so wet when I touch you,” he thrust between her thighs and some of her slick coated his dick so he could glide between her lips and legs. 

“It’s because it always feels so good when you touch me,” she whined and rolled her hips to feel his dick slide against her pussy but also feel the tip of him bump into her clit. 

They moved together—Ben held her back tight to his chest and pulled at her nipples the way she liked while thrusting between her legs. He knew one shift, one wrong move would have him positioned at her entrance, but he wasn’t an asshole. Ben wasn’t going to fuck his cousin when she said they couldn’t. Anyways, he didn’t want to hurt her and ramming into her tight pussy, even as wet as it was, would tear her in half. 

So, he thrust his dick between her dripping folds and rubbed her clit as if his life depended on it. Rey was having a hard time staying quiet, so he turned her jaw and slotted his lips over hers. This kiss was not innocent or gentle. This was Ben sucking on her tongue and swallowing down her pleasure-filled cries, and Rey was biting his lower lip and fighting to breathe out of her nose so they did not have to part. 

There was something so intimate and vulnerable about what they were doing, and even though there was no penetration, they both felt joined as one. 

Rey started to pant his name against his lips, “Ben—Ben—yes—please—“ as mewing sounds came from her throat. Her nails dug into his hip and pulled him against her faster and harder. 

Her full-size bed creaked with their efforts and she was sure that if Aunt Leia forgot to take her sleeping pills that night, then she would surely hear them. 

Their bodies were covered in sweat even though it was the middle of winter. Ben wanted to kick off the covers so he could see his dick peeking out between her thighs each time he thrust forward, but he also did not want to break his rhythm with Rey being so close. 

“Wish I could feel you come,” he groaned into her neck right behind her ear. 

“Oh, fuck!” Rey cried into her pillow as her orgasm crashed over her. 

“Shit—Rey—just got so wet—fuck—“ Ben felt her come drip down on his dick and a few more thrusts had him coating her thighs. As he came, his movements were more shallow, his cock head slid between her drenched pussy lips, and Ben knew he painted her with his spend. 

They laid there for a few minutes and allowed their breathing to slow, “You’re gonna need to take a shower,” Ben panted, “I’m sorry. I came all over you.”

“It’s okay,” Rey giggled, “That wasn’t the worst way to be woken up.”

Ben pulled her shoulder and rolled her so he could see her face, “You are perfect. You know that?” Her smile was bright in the dark room, “Fucking perfect.”

He kissed her soundly before she started to squirm, “I’m starting to feel gross down there, so shower, but will you stay?”

“Yeah—“ Ben sighed contentedly, “I’ll be right here when you get out.”

Rey pressed a quick kiss to his lips and skipped over to their joined bathroom. By the time she was back, Ben was fast asleep, and she smiled while adjusting the blankets around him and then sliding into bed next to him. 

She kissed his chest, right over his heart, and knew that what they were was different. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love. It makes my smutty brain happy. 😍


	6. Higher Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitting down to watch Elf with the husband like we do every year on Christmas and thought now would be a good time to post this week’s chapter. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying your holiday and enjoy this chapter as Rey goes for what she wants. 😉
> 
> It’s hard to believe that the next update will be in 2021!
> 
> Thank you! And Love you all!

**Higher Love**

The friends hung out for New Year at another party in Poe’s basement, but winter turned to spring. It was early April, and Rey was out on a Saturday afternoon with her boyfriend. 

Poe took her to the lake and then to eat pizza but then drove them up to the bluffs to _park_. He got out of the driver’s seat without saying a word to Rey and opened the rear door before sliding back into the car. From the back seat, he smirked and tapped his lap. 

Rey rolled her eyes but shimmied between the front seats and plopped herself down, and straddled Poe’s thighs. She looked at the roof of the car in boredom as Poe started to kiss her neck. 

“I was thinking,” he said while groping her breasts over her shirt. “That we could try something new today.”

“Like what?” She asked, not reacting to his touch. 

“Maybe I could—“ he cupped her crotch over her shorts and started to rub his hand up and down. 

“What the hell, Poe!” She pushed his hand away from her core. 

“What, Rey?” He huffed. “We have been dating for years, and you haven’t let me touch anything but your tits, and I have needs!”

Her blood boiled. “I have needs too, Poe. Like the need for you to respect me when I say I’m not ready for what you want.”

He groaned and threw his head back on the seat behind him. “There is only so much I can take, Rey. You are really hot, and—“ he pressed her into his lap, “you clearly turn me on. I just wish—“

“What? That I was more of a slut? That’s not me, Poe!” She shifted out of his lap and crossed her arms over her chest, and looked out the side window. “I think you should take me home.”

“Rey, babe. Come on. Don’t be like this.” He pleaded. 

“I want to go home, Poe.” She turned her gaze to him and narrowed her eyes. “Are you going to take me, or do I need to call Ben?”

“Fuck,” Poe cursed under his breath. “Fine. I’ll take you home.” He threw open the back door and slammed it a little too hard before slumping down into the driver’s seat again. When Rey stayed in her place in the back seat, he sighed and started the car. 

Rey didn’t acknowledge Poe calling out to her from the car while she stomped up to her Aunt Leia’s house and slammed the front door as she heard him drive off down the street. She didn’t even know at this point why she stayed with Poe when she wanted to be with…

It had been months since the last time Ben touched her, and she was determined to let off some of the frustration she felt with Poe. Having texted Ben on her way home, she knew he was in the basement and made her way to the stairs, making sure to shut the door to the main house behind her. 

She could hear video game sounds coming from the media room and Ben cursing at his teammates over the headset. Standing in the hall for just a second longer, Rey told herself to be brave, that Ben would accept her, and that she could take what she wanted. 

Ben nodded at her in acknowledgment when she entered the room and turned his eyes back to the game. She moved in front of him and sank to her knees. Ben’s confused gaze shifted between her face and the TV. “What are you—“ he started to ask but sucked in a surprised gasp as Rey reached for the waistband of his track pants. 

His dick was soft when Rey took it in her hand and started to pump it slowly. “Rey?”

He was getting harder, and she smiled up at him and licked him from base to tip like a popsicle. 

“Fuck—“ he cursed at the feeling of her warm tongue on his dick. Ben forgot the controller in his hands, and his teammates yelled through the headset for him to pay attention. “Sorry, dudes—got to go,” he stammered and then exited the game before throwing the controller and headset on the opposite side of the couch. 

“What’s going on?” Ben asked. He was confused about why Rey just walked in and started blowing him, but didn’t want her to stop. 

Rey licked up his shaft once more and flicked her tongue off his tip. “Poe was an ass.” She wanted to tell the truth that she just wanted to make Ben feel good, but that was not their game, so she thought fast before continuing. “He wants us to do more, but I don’t know how. I knew that you would show me what to do.”

Her hand still moved over him, and his dick was ramrod hard. “Is Poe forcing you?” Ben asked through clenched teeth.

Rey shrugs. “He’s always trying to get us to do other stuff, but he stops when I tell him to.” She watched Ben get hard and thick in her hand and looked at her cousin through her lashes. “Do you want me to stop, Ben?”

“Fuck, no.” He breathed out the words in a rush and a slight chuckle at the asinine thought of making her stop. Rey seemed satisfied and licked his head again, where there was a bead of pre-come. Ben shudders at the feeling. “You want to know how to suck dick?”

“Yeah,” Rey licked him again. “Has Kay ever—“

“No—just you—just now.”

Rey hid her smile by dipping down to tongue his sack. 

“You’re doing a pretty good job on your own.” He groaned and looked down at her licking him like an ice cream cone. “Maybe put it in your mouth?”

Rey parted her lips wider on her next upstroke with her tongue and took the head of his dick into her mouth. Ben and Rey both moaned at the feel of him in her mouth. When she started to bob her head and take more of him, Ben brushed his cousin’s chestnut hair back from her face so he could see how much of him she was taking. 

They heard the house’s front door open and close, and then footfalls across the floor above them. Rey stopped with Ben’s dick halfway in her mouth and then came off him completely. “Your mom is home. You’re going to have to be quiet.” She smirked and then went back to sucking him off. 

Ben groaned and wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Rey’s mouth was so wet and so warm, and he wondered if this is what it would feel like buried in her pussy. He felt hot all over, so he leaned forward and pulled his shirt off before tossing it by the controller. Focusing back on Rey, he gathered her hair again but didn’t push on her head. “Can you go deeper?”

Rey hummed as she watched his pale chest heave with pleasure and took him in until his dick met the back of her throat. She could feel the pressure but didn’t gag. The new depth must have felt good because Ben cursed under his breath, and his hips jerked up. Her body seized, and she came off him with a cough. 

“I’m sorry!” Ben pleaded. “I didn’t mean to. It just felt—fuck Rey, that felt amazing. But I won’t do that again, I promise.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured while sucking some of the spit off her lips. “I just wasn’t ready for it. I will be next time.” She took him in her mouth again until she felt the same pressure in her throat before coming off him. Researching out, she moved his hand to the back of her head, “Show me what you like.”

She lowered herself back onto his dick, and Ben moaned, which quickly became Rey’s favorite sound. She wanted to hear him fall apart just for her, so she looked at her cousin, her mouth full of him, and slightly nodded to let him know that he could guide her. 

Ben was tentative at first and only put light pressure on the back of her head as she bobbed in his lap, but then it started to feel really good, and he buried both of his hands in her hair and started to pull her face deeper into his lap. The sound of his breathing filled the basement. Ben shifted between cursing and praising his cousin as she took his dick into her throat again and again. 

Rey pressed her hands to his thighs, and she breathed through her nose as Ben’s movements became more frantic, as he, in essence, was fucking her face. Ben threw his head back with his eyes pinched shut as he allowed himself to feel what her mouth was doing to him. Rey’s nose almost brushed his pubes a few times, and her throat started to ache. 

“Fuck—Fuck—“ he panted and forced her head down on his dick so hard that Rey gagged and dug her nails into his thighs. Ben immediately let go and let Rey pull herself up, but he also had to grip the base of his dick to prevent himself from coming. “I’m sorry—it felt—I’m really close—“

Rey’s eyes went wide with understanding and pushed his hand away as she started to work the base of his dick with her own hand while sucking and twisting her tongue around the head. It did not take long for Ben to become a moaning mess again, and this is what Rey wanted when she got on her knees before him. She wanted Ben to need her as badly as she needed him. 

“Oh God, Rey. I’m going to come. Keep it in your mouth,” he put his hands back in her hair but did not try to control the movements of her head.

Rey felt his shaft twitch in her hand before come pulsed into her mouth. The taste was more overwhelming than the small amount from before Christmas. She quickly swallowed before her mouth filled again. 

Ben slumped back against the couch when Rey’s lips popped off his dick, and he watched her throat work as she swallowed, and before he could think, Ben lunged forward and kissed her. His guy friends always talked about how they would never kiss a girl after she went down on them, but Ben needed to taste himself on Rey’s tongue, and he licked her lips and teeth. 

In a swift move, Ben picked Rey up off the floor and twisted them around until she was lying with her back on the couch and giggling with surprise. “That good?” She teased. 

“Yes,” Ben said convincingly and started to work at the button of her jean shorts. Her expression soon lost its playfulness as well, and she lifted her hips to help Ben remove her bottoms. He was impatient, her panties came with her shorts, and Ben threw them to the floor. 

Ben knelt on the carpet and pulled her legs until they wrapped around his bare chest. His hand pressed her thighs down to open her up, and he took in the sight of her glistening pussy. “My turn,” He said with hunger. 

“Ben,” Rey gasped, and then his mouth was on her. Her back arched, and her hands flew to his hair, pulling him closer as his lips and tongue devoured her pussy. “Jesus,” she cursed as he tried to shove his tongue into her opening. 

He came up for air momentarily. “What should I do? What feels good?”

Rey’s face is flushed, and her eyes glossy with desire. She could hardly breathe. “Everything. All of it, Ben. Everything feels so fucking good. Just don’t stop.”

Ben smirked and then dove back in. She was so wet from sucking his dick that every part of his mouth now tasted like her. He remembered from their last two times that she got off from stimulating her clit, so he used his tongue to draw circles, figure 8s, and back and forth motions over her bud. 

She was clawing at him and moaning with every breath. Ben lifted his mouth long enough to shush her and smiled into her pussy when she grabbed his discarded shirt, shoved the material into her mouth, and bit down as her body started to shake. 

It had only been a few minutes, but Ben could tell that Rey was racing towards her climax. Ben was amazed at how quickly he could make her come, and his dick hardened again at the thought of just the two of them, alone for days, kissing, and touching, and fucking, and eating each other’s come. 

“More,” Rey whined while pulling on his hair and then shoved his tee-shirt back into her mouth. 

He lifted his mouth and ran his middle finger through her fold before pressing it into her. Her back arched again, and Ben curled his finger to find the spot in her again. 

“More,” she demanded. 

Ben pulled out his finger, let his ring join his middle in the lazy up and down along her drenched pussy, and then tried to press inward. Rey hissed but bared down on him, and Ben had to stack his fingers to get them to take. 

Rey gasped, and her hips jerked, which made Ben freeze. “Too much?” He asked. 

“It stings, but it feels good. I don’t want you to stop.” She looked down at him between her legs. “Maybe keep going with your mouth, too.”

As much as he wanted to watch her tight little hole take his two fingers, Ben also wanted to feel her come. So he put his mouth back on her clit and rolled his tongue around the bud until he felt her pussy relax enough to keep pushing. 

He knew his dick was bigger than two of his fingers, and if he ever hoped to—no, he can’t think like that. What they were doing wasn’t that serious; they were just practicing—right? Even if the only people they were practicing for was each other. But Rey wouldn’t want to have sex with him. She already said they couldn’t. 

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” Rey moaned, and Ben realized that his movements had slowed with his thoughts. 

“Sorry,” he slurred against her clit and then put all of his focus into making Rey come. 

So much so that neither heard the basement door at the top of the stairs open. 

“Ben!” Leia called out. 

The teens froze. Rey’s eyes were wide, and looked down, where Ben’s fingers were still deep in her pussy, and his mouth made a sucking noise coming off her clit. 

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Is Rey back from her date?”

The cousin’s gaze met, and Ben smirked as he curled his fingers and made Rey groan into the tee-shirt. “Yeah, she’s here.”

“Okay. Mrs. Ross from across the street is coming over to see the garden, so you kids stay down there until dinner.”

“No problem, mom.” Ben started to move in his fingers faster within Rey.

They heard the door close, and Rey sat up on her elbows, “That was close!” She then added half heartedly, “Maybe we should stop.”

Ben used his thumb to circle her clit as his two middle fingers still curled inside her. 

“I don’t want to stop. Do you?”

Rey groaned as her pleasure started to build again. “No—I want you—“

Her words were cut off by Ben, surging forward and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. She grabbed the back of his neck to keep him in place as his hand worked at her core. 

As Rey started to moan into the kiss, Ben chuckled. “You’re going to have to let me go. When you come, I want it to be in my mouth.”

Rey released Ben at once and fell back onto the couch as her cousin kissed down her covered chest, bare stomach and finally put his mouth back on her clit. Her pussy was stretched, but Ben’s thick fingers felt heavenly stroking her. It didn’t take long before she was arching her back, pressing Ben’s head between her thighs, and coming with a loud cry. 

Ben sat back and gave her pussy a few pets, which caused Rey to twitch with after-shocks. Rey’s come soaked his right hand, and he wrapped it around his hard dick, loving the feeling of her slick coating him. 

His cousin finally sat up, and as her pussy still throb from her orgasm, and she watched Ben palm his dick, their eyes met, and the same unspoken desire echoed in the room.

Ben broke first with a sigh as he pulled his pants up over his boner and reached for Rey’s shorts. “We should try to look presentable in case mom comes down.”

Rey tried not to feel rejected, but as she redressed, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was no fear of being caught, would Ben be making love to her at that moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments!! 🥺 They make my heart so full and happy!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ❤️


	7. Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earned the story the tag, Just the tip, just for a bit. 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update, but Happy New Year!! May the Force be with us in 2021! 
> 
> As always, thank you to the awesome group of ladies that help me get these stories out. ❤️ Love you all!!
> 
> And Thank You for all you readers!!! You are amazing and I cherish every comment and kudos!!! You have no idea how much it makes my heart happy and keeps me writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Only Us**

Two weeks went by, and Rey was in the locker room getting dressed when she heard Kay talking with a small group of friends. 

“Tracy from Third Period said that she saw Ben at CVS buying condoms—the large ones! But I already knew his dick is huge!” The girls giggled then Kay continued, “I already confirmed with Armi that the boys are all getting hotel rooms for prom night, and I think Ben and I will finally go all the way.”

Rey’s cheeks heated, and she slammed her locker and tried to walk out without being noticed, but Kay saw her. 

“Oh, Rey! I didn’t know you were there,” the blonde’s smile was as fake as her hair color, “Poe is getting a room too, ya know. Aren’t you a lucky girl?” Kay winked sarcastically, and the three other girls laughed again. 

Not wanting to expel the energy to reply, Rey turned and walked from the locker room.

Even though Rey was still walking away, Kay didn’t try to lower her voice, “What a bitch. I don’t get what Poe sees in her. Ben only likes her because he has to.”

Rey refused to let others see her cry. 

Uncle Han bought Ben a car for Christmas, so Rey drove her father’s Prius when she wanted—when she needed distance from Ben. She needed to collect herself before going home so she took the long way to their neighborhood. Rey even went to her house to do homework before returning to the Solo’s for the night. 

She didn’t know what to make of what Kay said. Rey was almost sure that Ben wasn’t messing around with his girlfriend, so how would the blonde know how big Ben’s dick was? Rey wondered if Ben was lying to her, and, at first, she felt foolish—then the shame turned to determination. 

Aunt Leia ordered in for dinner. She and the two teens ate at the kitchen table. Around seven o’clock, Leia stood from her chair by the fireplace and announced, “I have an early morning tomorrow, so you kids keep it down tonight, okay?”

Rey knew that ‘early morning’ meant that Aunt Leia would be taking an extra sleeping pill tonight, and she smiled behind her book as she bid her aunt a good night. 

It was close to nine when Rey knocked on Ben’s door through their shared bathroom. 

“Come in,” he called. 

“Hey,” Rey said shyly and peeked into his room. It was dark outside, and the only light in the room was from his bedside lamp. She made sure to change into her nightclothes, and, due to the warm weather, that involved one of Ben’s old tee-shirts and panties. 

Ben sat up in bed, took off his reading glasses, and closed his iPad, “What’s up?” he asked while scooting over to make room for Rey. 

She sat next to him in bed and thought about the rehearsed lines she came up with while ignoring her homework, “Can I ask you something?” she started.

“Of course. You can ask me anything, Rey,” Ben said with a soft smile. 

Rey pulled off a blush and looked bashful, “Can you maybe—show me how condoms work?”

Ben’s body jerked in surprise, and his brows pinched together, “Why do you need to know about condoms?”

She looked at her cousin through her lashes, “Ben, you know why I would need condoms.”

“Is Poe—?” He started but couldn’t finish as his jaw ticked with annoyance, but then he sighed and told himself that if Rey was going to be having sex, at least she wanted to be safe. “Fine,” he conceded, “Top drawer, over there.”

He pointed to his dresser, and Rey hopped off the bed trying to hide the skip in her step. In the back of the drawer was a black box that read Magnum XL on it. She held them up, “It’s not open. Aren’t you using them?”

Ben rubbed the back of his neck but smirked, “Nope.”

Rey’s express fell, “You’re having unsafe sex?”

He snorted, “No, Rey. I’m not using them because I’m not having sex at all.”

“Oh,” she said in a small voice, “Well then, I guess we can learn how to use these together.”

Ben wasn’t brave enough to ask her exactly what she meant. 

She came back to sit on the bed with the box between them, “So what’s first.”

“Opening one, I think.”

Rey opened the box and pulled out the gold foil packets. She could feel the rim of the condom through the packaging, and the circumference seemed appropriate for Ben’s size. She stuck the corner of the packet between her teeth and pulled, playfully spitting the torn piece at her cousin. 

She pulled out the condom and rubbed the latex between her fingers, “Slippery,” she observed. Holding up her hand, she balanced the condom on her fingertip, “Is there a particular way to put it on?”

“Um—yeah. You will know if it’s on wrong if it’s hard to roll down.”

Rey dropped the condom into her palm, bit the corner of her lip, and looked at her cousin, “Can we practice?”

Now Ben had to know, “Practice what?”

“Putting it on. I don’t want to seem like a dumb kid who can’t put on a condom.”

Ben wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed, “Oh! Sure,” he looked down into his lap and his dick was already waking up, “I just have to get it up.”

“Can I?” Rey asked, trying not to seem too eager. 

“Yeah,” he answered without hesitation. 

Rey reached for his sleep pants and said a quiet ‘up, up’ to get Ben to lift his hips, and she peeled them off. This was the first time she saw Ben with no bottoms on, and she ran her hands up his toned thighs on her way to cup his balls and palm his shaft. 

Ben happily hummed as Rey used her hands to get him hard. As she knelt between his legs, he reached out and skimped his hand up her thigh. Her skin was smooth, and he pressed his thumb against the crest of her hip bone, “Mmm—feels good.”

“Thanks,” Rey said slyly, “I’ve been practicing.”

His grip on her leg tightened as he thought about Rey’s hands on Poe, and Ben wanted to growl and tell her that she was only allowed to touch him. But he knew their game. He knew what they were and what they were doing. So, he tried to slow his mounting anger and, instead, moved his hand to brush between her legs, “Have you now?”

Rey only smiled and palmed his dick with a little more pressure, the way that she knew he liked it, “I think you are hard enough.”

Ben didn’t want her to stop, but he wanted her to know how to protect herself during sex, so he nodded and showed her how to place the condom then rolled it down his shaft, “Now, if it is loose, then the guy got the wrong size, and it could slip off during sex or spill his come in you, so always make sure it fits.”

She ran her hand over him again to feel the snugness of the latex, “How does it feel?”

“Not as sensitive, but the pressure is still there. Don’t let guys tell you that they can’t get off while wearing a condom. They are lying douchebags.”

With a giggle, she nodded and then rocked up onto her knees, “I wonder,” she said thoughtfully. 

“Wonder what?”

Rey blushed, “Remember that night you came into my room, right before SATs?”

Ben blushed in return, “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, that felt really good, and you weren’t wearing a condom, so I wonder how it would feel differently for me.” Before Ben could reply, she moved to straddle his hips, and she hovered over his erection. Ben reached up to steady her hips, and Rey swore that he was holding his breath to see what she would do next. 

She lifted the baggy shirt and pulled her panties to the side, “Can you see if I’m wet?”

Ben released his right hand from her hip and dragged his fingers between her pussy lips, “Not yet,” he said before bringing his hand to his mouth and then deposited his spit in her folds, “That’s better.” He swirled his fingers around her entrance and clit before placing his hand back on her hip. 

Rey looked down and pressed the underside of his dick to her pussy. The lube on the condom was starting to get sticky, and she quickly decided that she didn’t like the feeling but rolled her hips nonetheless. “Mmm,” she moaned and glided her clit along Ben’s shaft, “You’re right. It still feels good, but different, not as intense.” 

She pulled at the tip of the condom, and it came off Ben with an elastic snap. Tossing it to the side, she pressed his bare cock head back to her pussy and let his warm and soft skin tease her clit. “Better,” she sighed and, lifting more, ran the head of his dick through her slit and pressed down slightly when it caught at her entrance. 

Ben gripped her hips harder and held her in place, “Rey, what are you doing?”

Trying not to make a big deal of it, she let her head lull to the side with her eyes closed and moved his cock head back up to her clit, “Wanted to know what it would feel like.” His tip was back at her entrance, and she pushed down again with a moan. 

That time Ben did growl as he pushed her back on his bed. In a heartbeat, he was hovering over her, “What do you want to feel?” He asked while searching her eyes. The answer he found gave him hope. 

Rey shrugged, “Well, I know that I can take two of your fingers, but what if Poe’s dick is bigger than that? How will I know if I can take it?”

Ben snorted at the idea that Poe’s dick would be bigger than his, but he didn’t want Rey to think that he was laughing at her, so he sat back on his heels and rubbed his hands up her thighs, “What are you asking, Rey?”

She played coy again, “Can you maybe, put it in—just a little? I don’t want you to take my virginity or anything, but just the tip, maybe.”

His breath caught in his throat at what she was asking him. Sure he fingered her and licked her pussy, but this was different—this was—was this sex? Rey didn’t seem to think so, and Ben figured as long as he didn’t break her hymen that she would still maintain her virginity. He would have to be careful not to push too far inside of her, and he took a long look at his cousin, “Are you sure you want that—that you want me?”

“Of course,” Rey answered without hesitation, “You’ve always been my first—I mean the first to help me. Thank you for always being so willing to show me things.”

“I’ll always be here to help you,” he said sincerely and smoothed his hand down her thigh again to rub his thumb through her pussy and see if she was wet enough. She wasn’t, and part of him wanted to go down on her again to get her ready, but Ben didn’t want Rey to change her mind after she came, so he licked his thumb and rubbed her clit. 

Her body was responsive to him, and soon Rey was slick and panting. He finally pulled off her panties and looked down at her, “You ready?” 

Rey nodded. She watched Ben reach for the box of condoms, and she sat up, “Not yet.”

“Not yet?” Ben questioned. 

She bit her lip, “Can you maybe just put it in without a condom first? So I can see how it feels different?”

Ben worried his lip. He knew that even pre-come could get a girl pregnant—

“Please,” Rey begged. Upon Aunt Leia’s insistence, Rey was given a birth control shot over a week ago. She watched Ben’s deliberation but did not tell him about the shot—she wanted him to want her, consequences be damned. Rey finally pushed him over the edge when she reached down and started to rub her pussy impatiently. 

“Okay,” he sighed, “But only for a little bit.”

“Okay,” Rey agreed. 

He crawled over her again and rested her spread thighs over his. She was still propped up on her arms so they could both look down and watch as he ran the head of his dick through her pussy lips, “You ready?” He asked one more time.

“Yes, Ben. Please.”

Rubbing her one more time, he gathered more slick and then positioned himself at her entrance. They both were holding their breath as he started to push in. 

“Shit—“ they hissed at the same time. 

“It’s tight,” he remarked. 

“You’re big,” she sighed. 

“You want me to keep going?”

“Yeah—just a little more.”

Ben steadied himself with one hand on the mattress and the other on her hip before he pushed forward a little more, “God, that feels good.”

Rey’s chest heaved with her panting breaths, and as they looked down to where they joined, their foreheads touched, and she knew that she would never want anyone else like this. 

“I’m going to try something,” Ben warned before he pulled out until he could only see the rim of his cock head, and then he pushed back in, watching it disappear. Rey moaned in response, and he looked up at her face, “How is that?”

“It’s like when you finger my g-spot, but more intense. How does it feel for you?”

“Like your mouth, but ten times better,” He smiled and then pulled out and pushed back in again, “You think you can come like this?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“What do you need? I want to feel you come.”

Rey pulls her shirt over her head before licking her fingers and moving them to her clit. She starts slow circles while her other hand works at her small breasts, “Just keep moving in and out like that.”

The cousins worked together, and they both gasped when Rey rolled her hips and took him in a little too deep, but they adjusted their rhythm and soon were moving towards climax. 

Ben bent down onto his elbows to kiss Rey as he dipped into her, and she moaned against his lips. He licked and nipped at her breasts, and she clawed at his hips and, bless him, but Ben kept from driving all the way into her tight heat. 

Rey wished that Ben would give in and fuck her, but she asked him not to take her virginity even though she knew it was already his. Maybe when they were out of high school and out of his parent’s house, then they would put a name to what they were doing, but until then, Rey was content to take the first few inches of her cousin’s dick and mew into his needy kisses. 

Kay’s words from early that day rang in Rey’s mind, and as Ben kissed her neck and his shallow thrusts started to speed up, she knew that her cousin wasn’t with her out of obligation. 

He was panting for breath and rocked back upon his heels before brushing her hand away from her clit and taking over with rough circles, “Touch your tits, Rey. I need to feel you come.”

She followed his instructions, and they held each other’s gaze as her body started to coil. Ben was trying to control himself still, but as her pleasure started to rise, she heard him mutter things like ‘Fucking beautiful’ and ‘Only us.’

Her body went rigid before she even knew what was happening. Rey bit her tongue not to scream her cousin’s name, and her pussy clamped down so hard that she knew she would be sore the next day as Ben continued to work her through the orgasm. 

“Shit—so fucking tight—fuck—“ Ben was losing his ever-loving mind at the feeling of Rey’s pussy pulsing around his cock head, and he almost forgot that he never put on a condom. “Fuck—“ he cursed one more time and then pulled out, jerking himself a half dozen times before squeezing hard as his come roped across her taught stomach. 

If Ben didn’t know any better, he would think that he had a kink for Rey covered in his spend. It was pearlescent against her tanned skin, and he wanted to rub it across her tits, but instead, he took her discarded shirt and wiped her clean. 

Afterwards, he fell onto the bed next to her and gathered Rey to his chest. She hiked a leg over his hip to get closer, and he ran his hand down her back, over her rear, and slid his fingers through her lips, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Her body twitched a few times from being overstimulated. Rey giggled and shook her head against his chest before pressing a kiss to his sternum, “No, Ben. You didn’t hurt me. You were perfect.” She tilted her face up to look at him, “Thank you,” she smiled at him and welcomed his kiss. 

“Always,” he muttered against her lips, and they held onto one another for a long time that night, exchanging soft kisses, and sweet nothing’s in the dark of Ben’s bedroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Say You Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳

**Say You Will**

Poe asked Rey to prom with the letters PROM spelled out in pepperoni on a pizza. Rey rolled her eyes at the horrible pepperoni to cheese ratio but said ‘yes’ and then ate four slices. 

She went dress shopping with Rose and took pictures with her friends outside Aunt Leia’s house. Ben looked handsome in his tux, but Kay also looked flawless in her pink strapless gown. Rey’s dress was emerald green, and Rose said it made her hazel eyes pop. 

Aunt Leia took pictures of each couple, and then both couples together. Lastly she turned to her son and niece, “Ben, Rey. Get together.” 

Ben pressed his hand at Kay’s lower back to guide her off the front steps, and Poe kissed Rey’s cheek before walking towards the waiting limo. The cousins stepped closer to each other, and Ben wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist and pulled her into his side. 

“Smile!” Leia called out and started to snap pictures. 

While his mom tilted her phone every which way, Ben turned his face towards Rey and whispered in her ear. “You look beautiful.”

Rey was thankful for her makeup hiding her blush as she smiled up at him. “You clean up well, too.”

The cousins joined their dates and were whisked off in the limo to pick up Rose and Finn before heading to an Italian restaurant downtown. Their school was so large that they held the prom at the Hilton on the lake. 

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off Rey the entire dinner, but he smiled and nodded at all the right moments during Kay’s monologue about her plans for college and speculating what the other girls would be wearing to the dance. 

The prom committee decked out the ballroom of the hotel with balloon arches and twinkle lights. The DJ played a variety of music and a disco ball cast lights around the room. 

Rey danced with a group of girls while Poe hung out with Finn and Ben. Poe came and grabbed her for a few slow songs. His hands always seemed to find their way to her ass even though she would move them back up to her waist. 

She looked across the dance floor, and she saw Ben and Kay swaying together. Kay looked like an angel with her blonde hair in ringlets and her flowing dress. She looked up at Ben with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. Ben smiled down at his girlfriend, and Kay pressed against his body to say something in his ear. 

Rey didn’t want to watch Ben and Kay, but it seemed that no matter where he was in the room, her gaze found her cousin. 

So when he smiled and nodded down at Kay, and they left the ballroom hand in hand, Rey felt a pit form in her stomach, knowing where they were heading and what they were going to do. 

“Solo has the right idea,” Poe said against Rey’s temple and squeezed her hip. They swayed a few more times. “You wanna get out of here?”

Rey’s stomach churned, but she forced a smile and nodded. 

Poe took her hand and led her off the dance floor towards the bay of elevators just outside the ballroom. Rey’s heart beat in time with her heels clicking on the floor, and she started to sweat when the elevator bell rang. 

He put his hand at the small of her back as they stepped into the lift car, and Rey hated Poe’s smirk that reflected in the elevator doors. Rey partially felt sick at the idea of what would be expected of her once they were in the room. But a larger portion of her, a heartbroken part, was devastated at the thought of Ben undressing Kay and—

She swallowed the lump in her throat. This was what she and Ben had been practicing for all these years. It had all led up to this moment and what would happen behind the closed doors at prom. 

Her stomach rolled, and Rey couldn’t allow herself to think of it anymore. 

Poe used a keycard to open the door and flicked on the lights in the generic-looking hotel room. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable and I’ll put on some music,” Poe offered as he reached for the TV remote. 

* * *

Ben walked back into the ballroom and looked around for his cousin. Not seeing her or Poe on the dance floor, he walked up to Finn and Rose. “Hey!” He called over the music. “Have you seen Rey?”

Rose tipped her head towards the doors. “They left a few minutes ago to go up to the room.”

Ben felt the blood drain from his face, and his body started to sweat. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Finn laughed. “Poe was high fiving Armi on the way out.”

Without another word, Ben stormed from the ballroom towards the elevator. On the ride up, his vision turned red with anger. He wasn’t sure which room was Poe’s, but they all booked rooms on the same floor. 

Once he was out of the elevator, he called out his cousin’s name. Walking to the end of the hall where their bank of rooms were, he started pounding on one of the doors. “Rey! Are you in there? Open the door right now!”

When there was no answer, he moved on to the next door. Three doors down, he heard her voice. 

Rey peeked her head out from the doorway with a confused look on her face. “Ben, what are you doing?”

Poe appeared next. “Yeah, Solo. What the fuck?”

Ben stalked towards them and fisted Poe’s shirt while pushing into the room. “You don’t lay a hand on her.”

Poe held up his hands. “Bro, I didn’t do anything!”

Rey came up behind her cousin and grabbed his arm. “Ben! What are you doing? Let him go!”

Ben rounded on Rey and grabbed her arm, “We are leaving. Now.”

She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved that Ben saved her from being with Poe or if she should be mad at him for causing such a scene. But she shuffled after him. 

They stopped in front of a door five rooms down, and Ben opened the room before shoving Rey inside. 

“Ben, is that you?” Kay lounged on the bed in only her underwear, and her eyes went wide with shock when she saw Ben’s cousin stumble into the room. 

Ben rounded the corner next and cursed under his breath before bending and picking up Kay’s dress and shoes. “You need to get dressed and leave,” he said forcefully. 

“What the hell, Ben!” Kay stood from the bed and approached him. “I thought we were going to spend the night together.”

“You were mistaken,” he said coldly. 

Kay crossed her arms over her chest. “This is her fault, isn’t it? What’s the matter, little Rey? Too scared to let Poe fuck you?”

“That’s enough, Kay! You don’t talk to her like that.” His nostrils flared, and his chest heaved with anger. 

“She’s nothing, Ben! Why can’t you see that?”

“We are through!” He said plainly. 

Kay stood there for a few seconds with her mouth hung open. “You are breaking up with me over her?” 

“Yes. Now, get out.”

“You’ll regret this, Ben! I promise you that!” Kay seethed and stepped into her dress and zipped up the side, and grabbed her heels that dangled from Ben’s fingers. 

“Doubt it,” he said and pointed towards the door. 

They heard Kay stomping feet down the hall, and the door clicked shut. The room fell deafening quiet, and Rey felt like her ears were ringing with the rate of blood pumping through her body. 

Her cousin’s back was to her, and she watched his shoulders move with his panting breaths. “What the hell was that all about, Ben?”

He spun around and crossed the room to stand in front of her. “Why did you want to sleep with Poe?” Ben asked with desperation and searched her eyes. 

Rey squared her shoulders in defiance. “Because he’s my boyfriend.”

Ben shook Rey once, “You don’t have to lie to me, Rey. You’ve never lied to me.”

Her expression broke, and her lower lip started to tremble. “You went off with Kay!”

“What?”

Rey pulled out of his grip and paced the room. “You got this room and then brought Kay up here. You looked happy—like you were finally going to get to fuck her after all this time.”

Ben looked like Rey’d slapped him with her words. “I was happy because Kay said that she didn’t feel well, and I was thankful that she wasn’t going to try and throw herself at me again tonight.”

Rey scoffed, having seen that Kay felt just fine. “But the room—“ Rey looked around at the single king bed and beautiful lake views. 

Ben stepped back up and placed his hands gently on Rey’s shoulders. “It’s for us.”

“For us?”

“Yeah. I was going to let Kay lay down for a while before sending her home. It never even crossed my mind to let her stay.” He slid his hand up to cup her cheeks and tilt her face up to his. “You have to know by now that I only want you.”

“But you’ve been with Kay all these years…”

Ben’s smile was soft. “And you have been with Poe, but do you let him touch you like I touch you?”

She shuddered as Ben ran his thumb along her bottom lip. “I don’t.”

He stepped in closer and moved his hand down to her waist to pull her body against his. “You don’t feel like this with him.”

Rey sighed, ran her hands up his chest, grabbed the lapels of his tux jacket, and looked into his dark and desire-filled eyes. “No.”

“You don’t want him,” Ben’s gaze dropped to her lips. “You want me.”

Her body sank further into Ben’s. “I do.”

Their lips met with a passion that was building between them for years. Ben dug his fingers into her hair and started pulling bobby-pins from her up-do. Rey pushed the jacket over his shoulder and then worked the buttons of his shirt. His fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down in one impatient yank. 

She’s wearing a strapless bra and panties in the same emerald green, and the boning of the dress left dents down her abdomen. Ben wanted to drop to his knees and kiss every inch of her skin, but her moans were needy, so he continued to taste her mouth. Rey already had his undershirt untucked and was pushing it up his body. 

He kicked off his shoes, and they stared at each other for a long moment, both of their chests heaving from the desire of their kiss. “I love you,” Ben said breathlessly. 

“I love you, too,” Rey answered in kind and scrunched her nose as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“No, Rey,” he shook his head and took her in his arms again. “I’m in love with you. Have been since I was thirteen years old.”

Rey rolled up on the balls of her feet and kissed his waiting lips. “I know.” She looked into his eyes and smiled. “I feel it too.”

He did not waste any time in picking Rey up and depositing her on the bed. She giggled as he fell between her spread legs, and they kissed. Rey squirmed under him and rolled her hips up to meet his hard dick. “I want you,” she said into their kiss. 

Ben hummed in reply and kissed her jaw. “What about your virginity? Don’t you want to save it for someone else?”

Rey took his face in her hands and made him look at her. “You already took it, Ben. Weeks ago.”

“But—“ he started and chewed his lip. “But you said…”

“I wanted you then as much as I want you now. It—I have always been yours to take.”

He ravaged her with kisses, and then Ben moved down her body. He pulled off her panties and settled between her thigh before giving her pussy a lick. “You really like doing that,” she observed. 

“Only for you,” he spoke between licks. 

Rey gasped when Ben sucked on her clit. “So you never did this with—“ she couldn’t even think to speak another’s name at that moment. 

Ben shook his head and, in the process, drug his tongue back and forth across her clit. He came off her only to ask, “Did you ever let—“

“No,” she shook her head in return. “Never let him touch me there.”

“All mine,” Ben smirked and then went back to eating her pussy. 

Rey moaned, and her insides started to coil. Ben knew her body so well, and she fisted his dark hair to keep him close. “What about—“ she started but bucked her hips into Ben’s face when he shoved two fingers into her core. 

“What about what?” He asked. 

She felt so close to coming, and she whined when Ben stopped moving within her. He waited for her to answer. “Did she ever do anything to you?”

“You mean, did I ever let her suck my dick?” He curled his fingers and watched Rey’s eyes roll back in her head. She nodded and gripped his hair tighter to get his mouth back on her. “No, Rey. You are the only one that has touched me and the only one that I ever wanted.”

Rey thought she would explore that second from not only hearing his words but also the thick pumping of his fingers. But she remembered Ben saying that he wanted her to come in his mouth, so she pulled on his hair again and desperately whined his name. 

He did not disappoint. His full lips came around her clit, and his tongue flicked and pulsed until Rey was crying out her orgasm. He kissed up her torso and wanted her to taste herself on his tongue. “Can I fuck you?” He asked against her lips. 

“Yes,” she moaned while dragging her nails up his flank to hold him closer. 

Ben kissed his cousin a few more times before standing to remove the rest of his clothes. He pulled out his wallet and threw a condom on the bed next to Rey as she worked to remove her bra. “I want to come in you this time, but we can’t get you pregnant.”

Even though cousins marrying and having children filled history, it wasn’t something either of them wanted to risk at such a young age. Rey was blissful in her post-orgasm haze and stretched out on the king-size bed. “I’m on birth control. Have been since before we did it last time.”

He kicked off his boxers and stroked his hard dick a few times. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Rey shrugged and held out her arms for Ben to join her on the bed. 

He fell into the cradle of her thighs and slid his dick through her wet folds. “I was terrified that I would get you pregnant. If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were just trying to get me to fuck you.” He pushed against her pussy with the hard shaft of his dick, and she threw her head back with a moan. 

“And what if I was?” Rey’s eyes were dark with arousal. 

Ben kissed her nose and then her lips. “I’ve told you. All you have to do is ask. I will always be here to give you whatever you want.”

She kissed him long and slow before meeting his gaze again. “Fuck me, make love to me. I don’t care, just please be with me.”

“Always,” Ben answered and positioned his dick at her entrance. 

Rey whimpered, and Ben groaned as they slid together. He stopped at the depth he had before and dipped into her a few times. “You sure it should be me?”

“I’ve waited forever for it to be you.”

They kissed, and Ben moved forward, past her barrier, and bottomed out with his hips pressed to hers. “You’ve always felt so good. So perfect.” Ben said as he started to move. 

“Made for you,” she moaned and felt the whole of him slide in and out. 

Ben put his mouth on every piece of Rey that he could reach. Each time he pulled at her nipples with his lip covered teeth, her pussy would clamp around his dick, and the tight drag was the most intense feeling. He wondered what it would feel like to fuck her through an orgasm and the thought alone made his balls start to tighten. 

He slowed his movements and kissed her soundly before rocking back on his heels and sliding from within her. 

“Why’d you stop?” Rey squirmed. 

Ben reached for the condom in the rumpled covers and ripped it open. “It will make me last longer and—“ he looked down to roll the latex on, “—I’m still a little terrified of knocking you up while we are still living at home.”

Rey’s chest bloomed with heat. Ben saw a future for them away from the watchful eyes of their parents, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he guided his dick back into her. 

They moved as one and held on to the other like they would disappear without constant contact. They kissed until their lips were raw from teeth and tongues. Having Ben so deep made Rey’s vision go white, and he was stroking places within her that not even his fingers could reach. 

She came as he kissed her throat and whispered that he loved her and how he would never leave her. He followed and twitched deep within her pussy as he filled the condom. 

Sometime after, Ben wrapped Rey in a blanket and carried her out onto the balcony so they could watch the moon over the lake. He kissed her and held her and, after a while, took her back to bed to make love again. In the end, they curled up around each other and clicked off the light. 

  
  



	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am so sorry for missing yesterday’s update!! This week at work was so overwhelming.   
> BUT! Here we are! The final chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed the ride as much as I have. It was such a joy to write and I have a few other more taboo shorts coming your way.   
> Your comments have breathed life into me and I have been writing up a storm! I love all of y’all and hope you stick around for more.   
> Thanks as always to my group of ladies that are so encouraging!

**The Truth**

The cousins woke at eight and made coffee with the machine in the room. Rey wrapped herself in Ben’s dress shirt, and they sat on the balcony and watched the lake come to life with birds and boats. When they entered the room again, Ben pulled out a duffle bag and laid out a change of clothes for Rey. 

“You really did plan for this, didn’t you?”

Ben blushed, “The sex was a perk, but above all, I wanted you to spend the night with me and not with Poe.”

Rey giggled and started to unbutton the shirt, “I don’t think either of us will have to worry about him or Kay for the rest of the year.” Ben hummed and let his eyes rake over her body as she slowly exposed it. “I’m going to take a shower,” Rey said and walked towards the bathroom. She paused at the door and smiled at her cousin, “Want to join me?”

It had been over eleven years since they bathed together, and this time was vastly different from them playing make-believe with bath toys. 

They started out innocent enough. Ben squirted too much shampoo into Rey’s hair and commented about having to work all the hairspray out of her strands. She laughed as he tipped her head back to wash out the large volume of suds, and Ben bent down to kiss her rosy lips. 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their warm and naked bodies together. Ben reached between them and ran his fingers along her pussy, and Rey hissed. 

“You okay?” He asked into the kiss and moved his fingers to lightly circle her clit. 

“Yeah. Just a little sore from last night.”

Ben broke the kiss finally and cupped Rey’s face, “I’m sorry. I would have stopped if you told me it hurt.”

“I didn’t want you to stop, Ben. Last night was amazing, and I wouldn’t dream of it being any other way.” He smiled and kissed her again, and Rey giggled, “I might need a few days to recover before we do it again.”

“Again?” He asked dumbly. 

Rey smiled up at the boy she loved more than anything else. “Of course, again! You once told me that with practice, I would be able to take a dick as big as yours. But I don’t want to just practice. I want to be with you, Ben. I only want to have you.”

He kissed her in a way that she could feel in her bones how much he loved her, and they helped each other wash before taking their time drying the other’s skin and then dressed with gazes full of shared lust. 

Ben shoved his tux into the duffle bag and threw Rey’s dress over his arm before they took the stairs down to the main floor and slipped out of the side exit to the parking lot. The Uber he ordered on his phone was waiting for them, and they held hands in the backseat like the world didn’t care that they were related. 

* * *

Rey called Poe the next day and broke up with him, making some excuse about Poe going off the college in a few months, and it was best for the both of them if they just called it quits now. Ben ignored the dozens of calls and texts from Kay while Rey rode his lap on the couch in her basement three days later. 

They spent all of their free time together, and it wasn’t uncommon for one of them to sneak into the other’s room at night for sex or to just make out and hold each other until they were sleep drunk. They both had alarms set for 4 am on their phones so they could tread back to their room before the adults woke up. 

Ben was accepted to Duke but turned them down. His mother was furious when Ben announced that he would attend community college for a year. He argued that Rey would still be seventeen when she moved out for college, and there was no way he was letting her move to some strange city by herself. 

Rey pretended to be offended that Ben didn’t trust her to conduct herself as an adult and then later that night commanded that he make her come with only his mouth. 

They laid together in his bed one November night. Having just made love, Ben brushed his fingers along her bare shoulder, “We can’t stay here,” he commented offhandedly. 

“I know we are lucky that they haven’t caught on yet.”

“No,” Ben remarked, “We can’t stay in Ohio.”

Rey snuggled closer to his side. “Why?”

“First cousin relationships and uh—” he swallowed the thick knot in his throat, “—marriages are illegal here.”

Rey sat up and looked down at her cousin. “Marriages? You would want to—“

Ben stayed lying down and looked at the ceiling while shrugging. “I mean, I love you, and you love me, and I can’t see myself wanting someone who isn’t you.”

She smiled at Ben and leaned down to kiss him. “I don’t want anyone who isn’t you, either. But we have to wait. We have to be able to support ourselves because I can’t see my dad or your parents understanding and being okay with this.”

“So we will wait,” he agreed and wrapped his arms around her back to pull her in closer and kiss her until they were both tired. 

* * *

When it was time for Rey to start applying for college, Ben gave her the list of states where it was legal for first cousins to marry, and they searched for schools in those states. 

“How about Tennessee?” Rey asked as they sat on the floor in her basement with their laptops open. 

Ben checked his list. “That would work. We’d need to pick between Nashville and Knoxville.”

When they brought the idea to their parents, Luke offered to help them get into Vanderbilt, remarking on how the Dean of admissions was a big fan. Both Ben and Rey talked about straying from their parent’s influence as much as possible, so they decided on the University of Tennessee in Knoxville. 

The tuition wasn’t so high that they would go broke paying for it themselves if their parents cut them off, and housing was also cheaper. Luke liked that Rey would only be a few hours away from her mother’s grave as if the spot would give Rey some solace even though her father never took her back to the cemetery in the 14 years her mother has been dead. 

Everyone saw the benefit for Ben and Rey living off-campus. A two-bedroom apartment would be cheaper than two dorms and meal plans. 

Rey graduated from high school, and both she and her cousin could almost taste their freedom. 

Luke and Leia drove down with their children to get them settled into the apartment. Leia teased that since the lease was in her name and she had a key, and she expected them to keep the place up. Ben rolled his eyes at her joke about a white-glove inspection. 

Ben completed his first year and a half of college courses at the community college, and he jumped into his engineering degree, taking both sophomore and junior classes. Rey had some dual enrollment credits so that she would complete her freshman year within the next semester. 

The first thing they did once their parents left was to buy a king-sized bed and set it up in the larger of the two bedrooms. Rey moved her clothes into the master closet right next to Ben’s. She sighed at the thought that she would never have to sleep alone again. 

They got their backstory down that first night. High school sweethearts who had grown up on the same street. The total girl/boy next door fairytale. They had different last names, and as long as they didn’t refer to their parents as aunt/uncle, they could keep up the appearance that they were not related. 

Ben was the first to get a part-time job, and Rey soon followed. Even though their parents were paying their rent and sending them $500 for food and gas, they knew one day that the money would dry up. It wasn’t that they weren’t taking advantage of their parents—but they feared the family cutting them out for their relationship. So they saved every penny they could. 

* * *

It was just before Ben’s 21st birthday, and he was preparing to walk in the fall graduation. Rey completed her Associate degree and then decided to become a nurse and passed her licensing test six months ago. She worked at the local hospital, and Ben took a job at an engineering firm he interned at over the summer. 

They had put away enough money to put a down payment on a house, and with their parents visiting for graduation, they were going to cut ties financially. They had talked many nights about disclosing their relationship, but until they settled in the new home, Rey felt better about keeping their love a secret for just a while longer. 

Preparing for the visit, she went into ‘her room’, which they used as an office and a guest room for friends, and tried to make it look lived in by setting out some of her personal belongings and throwing some clothes in the closet. The fact that she had not slept one night in that bed in the past three years made her smile. 

She thought back to stolen kisses under stairs and Ben sneaking into her bed late at night. She remembered prom and the first night they said ‘I love you’ to each other. Rey and Ben talked about marriage often but still were waiting to be on their own. They had sworn that after graduation and Ben started his new job, they would tell their families on Rey’s birthday in the summer. 

Ben never told Rey that he already had a ring. Rey didn’t tell Ben that she had been pinning wedding ideas to a private board on her Pinterest. 

The apartment was clean and dinner was in the oven. Ben and Rey expected Luke and Leia to arrive in about two hours, so they laid back on the couch to touch and kiss and get their fill until they had to go back to playing cousins. 

Rey was straddling Ben’s lap and bit his lower lip as he pushed her down into his lap. “Ow! Bad girl!” He scolded and slapped her butt. 

She sucked in a gasp of surprise at the hit and ground herself harder into his lap. 

“You like that?” Ben asked, and Rey nodded. 

In one move, he had her face down on the couch, her abdomen resting on his thighs and her butt up in the air. His hand connected with her yoga pants cover bottom again. “You know I can see your browser history, right?” Another smack. “I see the porn you get off to. Is that what you want? This?” He spanked her again but harder and then kneaded her firm rear. 

Rey moaned and squirmed in his lap and felt like her body came alive with each of his hits. “Yes,” she hissed and wiggled her hips to invite him to take on the other cheek. 

Ben hooked his fingers into the waist of her pants and pulled them down around her thighs, and spanked her again, “If this is what you wanted—” his hand connected again, and then he soothed the skin that bloomed pink, “All you had to do was ask. We have always tried new things—practiced—together.”

His last words were coupled with two quick slaps to her rear before Ben grips the hair at the back of Rey’s head and pulls her up until she kneels beside him. “Is that what you want? For me to fuck you like in the videos, you watch?”

Rey bit her lip and so turned on that she didn’t care which way Ben fucked her. “Sometimes it would be nice to be roughed up a little—but not all the time,” she admitted. 

Ben’s eyes blew wide with lust. “I jerked off to them too. Those videos—they were fucking hot. Tell me what you want me to do, and I will.”

“Maybe we could try some dirty talking, and you could fuck my face?” Rey knew he wouldn’t deny her. They had always been patient with each other when trying new sexual experiences, but Rey felt shy and blushed under his heated gaze. 

“You mean you want me to tell you to lay your ass down and get ready to take my cock?” Ben quipped. 

Rey was wide-eyed until there was another sharp slap to her rear. “I said lay down,” Ben’s tone was deep and commanding. 

Ben stood and grabbed Rey’s hips to move her, where her head hung off the couch. She squeaked at how easily he lifted her, always surprised at how strong Ben was. He gathered her tank top in his fist and pulled it up until her tits were on display, and pulled her further off the couch to align her face with his crotch when he knelt on the floor.

The material of her shirt cut into her skin under her arms and constricted around her rib cage. Her mouth watered as she hung upside down and watched Ben pull his hard-on from his pants and start to stroke it. 

“Open your mouth, sweetheart,” Ben cooed lovingly down at Rey as he watched her blink and swallow before parting her pink lips. 

He’d seen this in one of the videos and noticed how this angle would open up the woman’s throat. Ben loved it when Rey went down on him and didn’t think that her mouth could feel any better, but she had never been able to take him all the way without her eyes welling with tears and gagging. 

It was a different feeling—her tongue pressing and swirling around the ridge of his cockhead and not just around the base. He started off slow, dipping into her mouth and enjoying the feel of her. When Rey reached back and gripped his thigh to pull him in deeper, Ben watched more than half of him disappear into her mouth. 

“Fuck—“he gasped, “You want me to fuck your mouth?” Rey nodded her head with her mouth, still full of him. Ben pushed in further and watched her stomach tighten with a small gag reflex. “You can do it,” he commanded as he slapped one of her small tits and pinched her nipple. 

Rey moaned at the sudden pain stimuli, and Ben groaned at feeling her throat vibrate around him. “You look so good with your pretty little mouth filled up with my cock.” He smirked when Rey started to shift her legs together. He saw the number of videos she watched with ‘dirty talk’ in the title. 

“You like that? When I tell you what a good girl you are for sucking my cock?” His thrusts became slightly quicker and deeper, and he reached down Rey’s body to shove his fingers between her fold and see how wet she was for him already. “Ah—you do—” he observed with a knowing chuckle since he knew Rey couldn’t answer him with her mouth full. 

Rey’s body felt like it was on fire. Ben was fingering her clit with one hand and pulling at her nipples with the other. Her mouth was beyond full, and she had to time her breathing with each thrust since his sack smothered her nose at this angle, but she had to admit that she had never taken this much of him before. 

His words were turning her on as much as his hands. Ben was the most attentive lover—not that she had much to compare him to since he was her only. While he usually focused on her pleasure, Rey had always wondered what it would be like for Ben to use her for his own release. 

She felt his hand move from her chest to her neck, and he ran his thumb along her throat. He pressed down with his thumb and thrust in deep. The groan that came from him was primal. 

“Fuck—good girl—I can see my cock stretching your throat.”

Rey wanted to moan, but her body responded to the deep penetration by gagging, and Ben pulled himself free of her mouth. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and swallow the thick mixture of her saliva and his pre-come. 

“If we keep this up, I’m going to come, and I don’t want to finish in your mouth.” He slid his fingers down her slit and roughly thrust two fingers into her. “I want to come here. I want to come deep in your cunt.”

Fuck—Rey felt like she was going climax from just his fingers and his dirty mouth. “Yes…” she groaned and wanted to beg him to fuck her. 

Ben stood and pulled his pants and shirt off. He laid down and propped his head on the cushioned arm of the couch. His cock was still wet from her mouth, and he stroked it a few times as Rey sat up and looked at him with lust drunk eyes. “Be a good girl and sit on my cock.”

Rey rid herself of her leggings and tank in seconds, crawled back on to the couch, and straddled his lap. She was already so wet that his cock head slid effortlessly through her folds, and then she was sinking down on him. 

“Always feel so good. Always so tight.” Ben’s words came out between clenched teeth as Rey took every inch of him. After years of fucking each other, they fit together perfectly. He knew her inside and out—had brought her to climax in every way they could think to try. 

After a few rolls of her hips, Rey started to ride him in earnest. She alternated between rocking back to allow his cock to rub at her front wall and pressing forward to grind her clit into him. Ben continued to play with her tits giving her just the right amount of pressure to blur the lines of pain. 

“You always look so pretty riding my cock,” he panted as he joined her movements and flexed his hips to press deeper into her. He could tell when he was hitting the right spot as he felt her cunt gush fluid that dripped down his sack and made the sucking sounds of his cock thrusting into her echo in the apartment. 

Rey moaned and cursed as her orgasm was building. She pulled his hand from her chest, pressing his palm to her throat with a pleading look in her eye. She did not have to voice what she wanted, and a groan died in her throat as Ben squeezed. 

Ben started to feel Rey’s body tense, and he snapped his cock up into her as he wrapped his other hand around her throat and pressed her down into each upstroke. “Yes—yes—that’s it. Come, Rey—come for me.”

Her pleasure filled scream was only a whisper, and her whole body clamped down. Her hands pressed to Ben’s chest as he released her neck and gripped her hips so he could fuck her through her orgasm. 

He hissed out a curse as his balls tightened, and then he was coming—but Rey was also screaming. 

When he looked up at Rey, her eyes were wide, and she was covering her chest with her gaze fixed over the back of the couch. For a moment, Ben feared that someone had broken into their home. 

“Rey!” 

His cock twitched another wave of come into his cousin as he heard the familiar voice but refused to believe—

Rey already had her face buried in his neck as Ben sat up to look over the back of the couch only to see his mother and uncle standing in the foyer with expressions of equal shock and horror.

“Fuck—“

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☺️


End file.
